Change
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: Jack has an accident which results in a reluctant Ianto looking after him. Janto
1. Numb

**Yes, I'm being bad. I'm starting a new story when I haven't finished my others. But this one has been glooping around in my head for a bit and I'd better start it before it gloops off. **

'It's obviously one of those old water things that heat things up.'

'You sound very definite, Owen, are you sure?'

'Well I don't see any bright ideas coming from you, PC Cooper. And it's got that polished copper look.'

'Only it's not copper.'

'Yes, thank you, Tosh. I was aware of that.'

'I think it's an alien coffee machine,' Gwen tapped the object hesitantly, she leant forward to listen.

'Expecting an answer?'

'Shut up Owen, and it's not hollow.'

'Yeah well we already established that, nearly put my back out trying to lift it.'

'Jack'll be able to tell us what it is,' Tosh ran her scanner over it.

'Yeah, that or he'll be able to invent an interesting story for it.'

'How about we lift it off the floor? I nearly tripped over it before.'

'Fine, Tosh, Gwen, you take that side.'

'As if you can manage that side by yourself!'

'I'm strong!'

'Men! Give it here!'

'Stick to your side, muscling in on my territory!'

'He-man!'

'Guys! It's tipping!'

'Squabbling _again_, kids?' Jack walked down the stairs towards them, his eyes widened, 'Put that do-'

**TWTWTW**

'Ianto?' Gwen called down the Archive stairs, 'Ianto, are you there?' Ianto looked out curiously from behind the shelves. 'Ianto, it's Jack,' Gwen motioned for him to follow and disappeared quickly back up the stairs. Ianto made one last mark on the file then followed after Gwen.

'What happened?' Ianto stood back as Owen pulled Jack's boots off. Jack lay propped up against the steps, face pale and tremors running down his arms. Tosh was running the scanner over his legs while Jack argued weakly with a grim faced Owen.

'That,' Gwen gestured at the innocent looking copper box, 'fired something at Jack. We don't know how permanent the effects are.'

'Effects?' Ianto watched as Jack swatted Owen away and tried to stand up.

'He's para-' Gwen stopped with a gasp as Jack immediately fell head first back down. She darted and Tosh and Owen crowded around him. Ianto ran a distracted hand through his hair and heard the gasp as Jack came back to life.

'Legs' still numb?'

'Still numb,' Jack repeated irritably, 'and like hell I'm going to hospital.'

'And like hell you're staying here,' Owen snapped back equally irritably, 'Harkness, in case you haven't noticed, _you can't walk_. I can make up an excuse and get you into Cardiff A&E until we figure something out.'

Jack struggled to sit up with Gwen supporting his back, then he turned sideways and was sick.

**TWTWTW**

Ianto glanced sideways as he drove home; Jack's head flopped loosely on the seat next to him.

'_I have stairs up to my flat.'_

_'Good,' Owen heaved Jack into the passenger seat, 'that'll stop him escaping.'_

_'Can't he stay with you instead?'_

_'Only one bedroom and I'm not sharing. Nor am I sleeping on the couch. And he's not either.'_

_'And if something happens?'_

_'I have my phone on, and I'll be in the Hub running tests anyway. We'll figure it out.'_

Ianto sighed and turned off the engine, reaching over to undo Jack's seat belt. The Captain immediately slid sideways and fell across the handbrake. Moving around the other door, Ianto hauled Jack out by his arms and let him fall limply onto his shoulder.

'Where am I?' Jack slurred into Ianto's collar.

'Can you walk at all?' Ianto ignored the question and maneuvered Jack around so he could kick the door shut.

'Below knees numb.'

'Ok,' with a heave, Ianto pulled Jack up higher and locked his arms around the Captain's waist, dragging him backwards towards the front door. He saw the distinct twitch of his neighbour's curtain as she spied on him. 'Now my neighbours think I'm kidnapping you,' he muttered into Jack's hair as they shuffled over the doorstep. 'Oh,' Ianto looked at the stairs leading to his flat then back at the man slumped against him. Steeling himself, Ianto looped his arms under Jack's knees and staggered up the stairs.

Dropping Jack on the spare bed, Ianto went back down for his bag.

'Ianto?' Jack said thickly when Ianto reappeared, 'Where am I?'

'My flat,' Ianto said shortly, 'Tosh packed your clothes,' he held up the bag.

'Hm,' Jack rolled onto his back and shut his eyes, 'did Owen drug me?'

'A lot. He said you should sleep. How do you feel?'

Jack chuckled weakly, 'Revolting, can't feel anything in my knees or below. Am I staying here?'

'Until Owen can figure out how to reverse this, yes,' Ianto sat down on the bed and unlaced Jack's boots.

'Are you doing something to my leg?' Jack asked without opening his eyes.

'Just taking your boots off.'

Jack sighed and rubbed his face, 'I hate this, I can't feel a thing.'

'You need to sleep,' Ianto stood up and turned the light off, 'Call me if you need help.'

**Friday's gonna be ick. The biggest support possible to the CFA!**


	2. Look at him!

**I really do have a one track mind. Saw the word 'torch' written and automatically read it as Torchwood^^ Friends have learnt not to say 'touch wood' around me.**

'Jack?' Ianto knocked lightly on the door, 'Sir?' He cautiously pushed the door open, Jack was laying in the same position as before, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. 'Do you want some pasta?' Ianto held out the bowl. Jack wordlessly shook his head.

'Actually, that wasn't really a question,' Ianto turned the lamp on and placed the bowl next to Jack, 'Owen said you have to eat. Do you need help sitting up?'

With a sigh, Jack held out his arms and turned a resigned stare on Ianto. Ianto looped his arms around Jack and pulled him into a sitting position. 'Thanks,' Jack took the bowl with a forced smile.

**TW**

'Ianto?'

Ianto paused the tv and listened, Jack called again.

'Coming,' he walked down the corridor, 'what is it? Oh God,' he looked a Jack's pale face and shaking, 'bucket?'

Jack gave him a shaky smile, 'Bucket.'

Ianto sprinted to the kitchen and back, hastily placing the bucket in front of Jack. Just in time.

'Sorry,' Jack whispered and leant forward again.

Ianto sat on the bed with a sigh, 'S'alright,' he placed a hand on Jack's back, 'it's fine. Do you want some water?' Jack nodded and shuddered.

'Right back,' Ianto grabbed the phone on his way through the kitchen. 'Owen…it's Jack, he's been sick again…I don't know…how?...I don't know what to do!' Ianto paced agitatedly around the kitchen, 'Just look after him? I don't know how! It's _Jack_!...' With the phone jammed under his ear, Ianto filled up the glass, 'Now? I'm bringing him water…fever? _I don't know!..._yeah….yes, I'll call if he gets worse. Bye,' throwing the phone down, Ianto walked back and edged the door open. 'Jack, I've got you some water,' he stood at the end of the bed, 'how do you feel?'

'Shit,' Jack croaked and held a shaking hand out for the water, the glass chattering against his teeth. Ianto watched uncomfortably.

'Do you feel hot?'

'Yes,' Jack said simply.

Ianto stretched his hand out slightly hesitantly, 'Owen said I-,' he trailed off at the uncomprehending look on Jack's face, 'Just hold still,' Ianto awkwardly placed his hand on Jack's forehead, instantly Jack gave a little moan and leant into Ianto's cool hand. His skin felt uncomfortably warm against Ianto's hand.

'Lovely n cool,' Jack murmured with his eyes shut.

'You're a bit warm,' Ianto drew his hand away and stepped back. 'I'll get you a cold towel.'

'It's fine,' Jack awkwardly fumbled with his suspenders, hands shaking. 'I-'

'Here, I'll do it,' pushing his hands away, Ianto sat next to Jack and neatly undid his shirt.

'Sorry,' Jack murmured as Ianto slid the dark blue shirt off, his arms limp at his sides.

'It's not your fault,' placing the shirt carefully on the chair, Ianto turned back and surveyed Jack. 'You really look terrible,' he remarked quietly.

'Could use that towel.'

Ianto quietly slipped out, by the time he came back Jack was asleep. He placed the towel carefully over Jack's forehead and left.

**TW**

'_I walk the streets of Japan til I get lost, 'cause it doesn't remind me of anything.'_

Ianto buried his head in the pillow and drew the doona up higher. His alarm cheerfully kept going before Ianto rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, sighing before throwing the doona off and swinging his legs out. A quick swipe turned the volume up as he staggered into the kitchen, music blaring after him.

'_The things that I've loved,' _Ianto opened the fridge, '_the things that I've lost, the things that I've held sacred that I've dropped,'_ he sang while turning the coffee machine on. '_I won't lie no more you can bet, I don't want to learn what I'll need to forget.' _Leaning against the bench, Ianto hummed absently and scratched his jaw. The day off work today, ring his sister, get some of those forms filled before Jack as-

Ianto slammed his mug on the bench and ran.

'Sir?' Ianto pushed the door open.

'Morning,' Jack cracked an eye open. 'Liked the singing. Good song choice.' With a groan Jack half rolled onto his side.

'How are you?' Ianto took in Jack's still pale face and the awkward angle of his legs.

'Nice boxers,' Jack observed him through half open eyes.

'Slightly better then?'

Jack chuckled before coughing painfully, shoulders shaking for seconds afterwards as he gasped. As it subsided, he pulled himself up on the pillows and inched towards the edge of the bed.

'What are you doing?' Ianto took a hesitant step in the doorway.

'Just want-' Jack dropped his legs over at the same time as Ianto jumped forward and he collapsed to the floor. His cheek fell heavily against Ianto's chest and his legs lay uselessly under him, '-want a shower,' with a tired pant, Jack rolled of Ianto's legs and lay on the carpet. He slammed his palm against the floor with a frustrated growl, muscles clenched along his jaw as he lay there. Eventually Jack ran a rough, shaking hand through his hair and looked up at Ianto, 'Could you help me up?' Ianto hauled him up without comment, 'Would you like a shower?' He asked calmly. Jack nodded.

'I'm sorry,' Jack muttered as Ianto grunted under his weight, staggering towards the bathroom, Jack's arms slung miserably around his bare shoulders.

'Do you think you can manage from here?' Ianto set Jack down on the shower mat. 'I'll bring you some fresh clothes and give Owen a ring.'

'Thanks,' Jack reached experimentally to the tap height and nodded.

**TW**

Ianto knocked on the bathroom door and waited, pushing it slowly open at the lack of reply. Jack sat slumped against the wall, struggling with a pair of tracksuits, moving one leg with his hands.

'Alright?'

Jack looked up, 'No,' he said bluntly, giving a brief tired smile at the same time.

'Breakfast?'

'Thanks.'

Ianto uncomfortably wrapped his arms around Jack and lifted him. Jack was quiet as Ianto put him on the couch and as he ate a piece of toast. Ianto had seen him attack toast before and there was a definite energy lacking. Breaking the silence, Ianto switched the TV on and settled down into the opposite chair.

'You watch cartoons?'

'Yes.'

They watched in silence.

A plaintive meow came from behind the couch, Ianto dangled his hand over the edge and wiggled his fingers. A white cat appeared around the corner, saw Ianto's fingers and promptly headbutted the couch with happiness.

'You have a cat?'

'No,' Ianto tickled under his collar, 'this cat has a human. This is Nermal, the little terror.'

'He's cute,' Jack stroked Nermal's back.

'His main aim is to shed as much fur as possible on my suits. He likes you,' Ianto observed as Nermal purred happily and leapt onto Jack's chest. 'Oh, sorry,' Ianto hastily stood up and reached for his cat.

'It's fine,' Jack smiled at Nermal and scratched his ear, 'he's cute.' Nermal purred loudly and dribbled down Jack's neck.

Ianto stifled a laugh at Jack's expression. 'Do you want me to get him off?'

'No, it's fine,' Jack craned his head away, 'how long have you had him for?'

'Six years this year.'

'He's gorgeous,' Jack scratched his chin while Nermal continued purring. Within a few minutes Jack's head had slumped backwards and both were asleep.

**TW**

'Hey, it's me,' Ianto spoke quietly, 'yeah I've got a favour to ask…yes, I will owe you…come on, it's important, be nice…I love you…you're the best…you're gorgeous…you're the superior sibling…yeah, I was wondering if you could collect a few things from the supermarket for me?...yes it's a good reason, my reason's asleep on the couch,' Ianto grinned and held the phone away from his ear, 'sorry, just winding you up. Guy from work's sick and I'm looking after him for the weekend …oh you predator, I don't know! Yes! Fine! He's, I suppose, well in a sense, yeah, he's cute? Maybe? How am I supposed to know!...' Ianto laughed, 'So now you're interested? Could you please pick up some…'

**TW**

'Hey!' An enthusiastic shape barreled through the doorway, clubbing him with shopping bags. 'So is he upstairs?'

'He's asleep,' Ianto whispered urgently and hurried after his sister.

'Oooh,' Rhiannon stopped, a wide grin spreading on her face, 'He's _gorgeous!_' She hissed excitedly at Ianto, he rolled his eyes.

'What am I doing, putting you two in the same room?' Ianto muttered to himself. Rhiannon thrust the shopping into her brother's arms without tearing her eyes off Jack. 'Do I get a coffee?'

'Nuuu,' Ianto swiveled her around and marched her towards the stairs, 'you've come, you've seen, you've drooled, you're going.'

'Spoilsport,' Rhiannon pecked him on the cheek, 'Call me any time you need shopping delivered.'

'Even when Jack's not here?'

'Ooh, so his name's Jack? And no, I only respond to bribes. Did I mention he's _gorgeous?_'

'I gathered.'

'Seriously, what is wrong with you? Putting aside the fact that you're male, can't you just appreciate a little bit, tiny bit, how good he looks?'

'No, can't see it. Bye,' Ianto laughed quietly and mock shoved Rhiannon out the door.

'Your sister's lively,' Jack opened his eyes as Ianto came back.

'Oh, you were awake?'

Jack nodded and curled up sleepily, 'I felt the love.'

With a snort, Ianto picked up a blanket from the couch, 'You felt the drool,' he draped the blanket over Jack. Jack gave a drowsy chuckle and shut his eyes.

Ianto backed away, unable to help giving Jack an appraising glance, eyes lingering momentarily over his lips and jaw. 'Thanks, Rhiannon,' Ianto muttered drily and looked away.

**I'm carrying over Nermal from my other fic because he's my gorgey puss-cat. **

**I think Ianto could carry Jack, if my shorter friend can pick me up so can he. Pick Jack up that is, not me. Although I'm game to give it a go if he is :D**

**The song is Doesn't Remind Me by Audioslave. Good song to wake up to, has the Three Stages. First the calm intro to wake you up a bit without leaping 10ft in the air, then the intro of more bass to make it that bit louder, then finally the loud chorus with loud start to get you up if you're really determined to keep sleeping. **


	3. Talk

**RAIN!!! IT'S RAINING!!!! I'm not sure listening to the Macarena is putting me in entirely the right mood for writing…serious writing that is.**

'What's the time?'

Ianto started and looked across, Jack rubbed his face and yawned widely. 'About 7:30.'

'Am?'

'Pm.'

Jack took a moment to process that, then wriggled under the blanket and yawned again. Ianto looked at him in surprise, 'You're going back to sleep?'

'Storing energy,' Jack's voice was muffled.

'You really need to eat now,' Ianto stretched his legs and stood up, 'I ate before, I can heat you some up.'

'Hmm,' Jack rolled over and looked up, 'I'm a bit hungry.'

'That's good, I'll get you a plate.' Ianto started walking away.

'Ianto?' Jack sounded resigned, 'I'm sorry, but can…?' Jack gestured simply at his legs.

'Of course, sorry,' Ianto hurried back, 'bathroom?'

'Bathroom,' Jack repeated, holding out his arms with an apologetic expression.

'No problem,' Ianto looped one arm behind Jack's back, Jack yawned sleepily again and brushed his head against Ianto's shoulder. Firmly ignoring everything, Ianto carried Jack to the bathroom.

**TW**

'Indy, Captain Jack, Aliens or Blackadder?' Ianto held up the DVDs, 'I can ask Rhiannon to bring some more for you tomorrow. And I think perhaps not Aliens.'

'Aliens is good! Have you got the sequel?' Jack struggled to sit up, earning a disgruntled meow from Nermal.

'Yes, you sure?'

'You're just scared,' Jack teased, looking more awake.

'Ask Rhiannon, she'll be delighted to give you the full tale of the aftereffects of Aliens on her younger brother,' Ianto knelt to put the DVD in, 'not the happiest of nights.'

Jack gave a full Harkness Grin and patted the couch next to him, 'I'll hold your hand.'

'Thanks,' Ianto said and sat in the opposite couch.

Jack just looked sideways at him as the opening credits started; Ianto stared directly at the screen, eventually flicking a quick glance across Ianto found Jack still staring at him. Jack grinned as he caught Ianto's eye and patted the seat again.

'Where are you going to put your legs?' Ianto didn't move.

Jack pouted. With a loud sigh Ianto moved and sat next to Jack, immediately Jack bent and lifted his legs onto Ianto's lap.

**TW**

Ianto nearly bit his tongue as something grabbed his hand. Tearing wide eyes away from the screen he stared accusingly at Jack.

Jack tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin, 'Sorry,' he whispered, 'I said I'd hold your hand for the scary bits.'

'I'm touched by your concern,' Ianto drew the blanket around himself. Jack's eyes reflected the flickering tv light as he grinned and leant his head on the armrest. Looking back the screen, Ianto waited before looking sideways at Jack again, Jack felt his gaze and turned his head back.

'You don't look so great,' Ianto said cautiously.

'Oh, that cuts,' Jack had two spots of colour on his cheeks, 'Straight to the heart.'

'You're not feeling sick? Hot?'

'Can we go make out in the back row?' Jack bypassed and asked cheekily.

'I don't quiet think the atmosphere's right.' Onscreen the alien latched itself to someone's face.

'I don't know,' Jack wriggled down in the couch, 'I think it's got the right idea.'

'If the aftereffect's the same, I'd like to pass.'

Jack chuckled quietly and turned back to the tv. Ianto almost yelped as Jack's hand crept softly into his, with effort he kept his hand still and let Jack tighten his grasp.

'Thanks,' Jack said simply as his unfeeling legs lay across Ianto.

'Still totally dead?'

'Knees and down.'

Ianto carefully laid a hand on Jack's ankle and watched for a reaction. Jack just continued watching the screen, his other hand absently patting Nermal. Ianto watched 15 minutes later as Jack's hand slowly stopped and his eyes closed. Sliding out from under his legs, Ianto stopped the DVD and quietly put the plates away, wincing as they clinked loudly. Glancing back he saw Jack curled up asleep around Nermal, with an apologetic murmur to Nermal, Ianto carefully relocated him to the other chair. The cat sat on the chair for a second before giving Ianto a dirty stare and jumping off and coming determinedly back towards Jack. Ianto intercepted him and placed him firmly back on the couch, Nermal swished his tail and came back immediately with a loud annoyed meow. Jack frowned. Nermal gave a drawn out plaintive meow and dodged past Ianto to jump squarely onto Jack's chest.

'Nermal!' Ianto hissed as Jack's eyes snapped open. 'Sorry,' he whispered to Jack.

'I fell asleep?' Jack asked drowsily.

'It's fine,' Ianto wrapped his hands around Nermal's stomach and lifted. With an indignant hiss Nermal hooked his claws through Jack's top and hunkered down.

'Think he wants to stay,' Jack said thickly, eyes closed again. 'He's dribbling.'

'That's malignant dribble,' Ianto unhooked Nermal's claws. Just as Ianto had unhooked the last one Nermal sprang off and bolted down the corridor. 'The joys of cats,' Ianto commented.

Jack smiled and wordlessly held out his arms. Ianto bent forward and wrapped his arms around Jack's back, pressing Jack into his chest as he helped him sit. This time he felt Jack lightly rest his hands on the back of his shoulders.

**TW**

Ianto stopped as he carried Jack back, 'Sorry, the little rat's in your bed.' Jack chuckled against Ianto's neck, a muscle twitched along Ianto's jaw and he glared at his smug cat. 'I'm putting you down for the moment, one second,' Ianto hoisted Nermal under one arm and walked, dragging the sheet attached to Nermal's claws behind him. With a purr the cat rubbed his nose under Ianto's chin and sprang out of his arms, making a beeline for Jack.

'Hey,' Jack opened his eyes as Nermal settled on his lap, his hand automatically going out to pat. With a smile Jack leant his head back on the wall and looked at Ianto.

'He's all yours,' Ianto lightly flicked Nermal's ear, 'And you really have looked better, Sir,' he added seriously.

'Sir?' Jack smiled.

'Focus.'

Jack laughed tiredly and rubbed his head, 'A bit warm.'

Crouching down beside Jack, Ianto laid his hand on his forehead again. It was warmer than before. 'I can call Owen,' Ianto said quietly, holding his hand in place, Jack just shook his head. 'Cold towel?'

'Thanks,' Jack shifted and Nermal carefully stepped off, springing back onto the bed.

'Here,' Ianto came back and pressed the towel to Jack's head, 'how's that feel?'

'Nice,' Jack smiled up at Ianto, Ianto bent and lifted the Captain. Turning around he almost groaned as Nermal determinedly kneaded Jack's sheet with his paws, part of it gripped in his mouth. Looking down at the dozing man in his arms, Ianto sighed and continued walking down the corridor.

**TW**

'Hello,' Ianto said softly as Jack blinked. 'Sorry, Nermal is in your bed.'

'Your bed?' Jack looked around questioningly.

'Sorry,' Ianto put down his book, 'I just put you here for a few hours. How are you feeling?' He reached over and laid the back of his hand on Jack's cheek. 'Still a bit warm,' Ianto commented softly.

'You're a good person,' Jack looked directly at him with sleepy blue eyes.

Ianto smiled wryly, 'You're sick.'

Jack chuckled, 'No really, I'm sorry about everything. I-' he paused minutely with a sigh, 'I can't say I wouldn't do the same now, I'm sorry though.'

'Shh,' Ianto said absently and gently stroked Jack's cheek. 'Sleep.'

'I'm fine. Can we talk?'

'About?'

'Everything? I'm not going anywhere. Literally.'

**Ah great, my Nermie is happily headbutting the desk, chair and my foot. That can't be comfortable. **

**Ah, of course it wasn't, my lap is infinitely better.**


	4. Mam

'How did you become immortal?' Ianto lay on his back next to Jack.

Jack sighed and rolled over to face Ianto, face half shadowed by the lamp. 'A very special person made one incredible wish, I had died and she brought me back. But she brought me back forever.'

'Where?'

'Satellite Five, it doesn't exist yet.'

Ianto turned his head sideways and looked curiously at Jack.

'The Daleks were coming,' Jack continued softly, eyes staring off into space, 'we fought but they shot me,' he raised his eyes in almost disbelief, 'I died. But she brought me back. And then they left me,' Jack rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. 'They left me,' he repeated, 'I came back to Earth and then I realised something had gone wrong with me. So I joined Torchwood,' Jack suddenly chuckled wryly, 'it was a bit different back then. I think I've tried to change it, I don't know though, I think perhaps I haven't really. Sometimes.' He smiled sadly at Ianto who waited patiently, after a minute of silence Jack continued. 'Travelling with the Doctor was really something. And Rose,' Jack smiled fondly, 'she could keep the Doctor in line, even made him decorate the Tardis for Christmas, of course we weren't even sure it was Christmas, but there was a celebration on the planet where we landed and somehow we found Christmas lights. The things we saw and did,' Jack trailed off in his memories.

'Are you still waiting for the Doctor and Rose?' Ianto asked quietly.

'Yes.'

'They must really be something,' Ianto smiled and propped himself up on his elbow.

'Oh they were,' Jack said fervently, 'I'll wait forever. And I can.'

Ianto smiled again, 'That's how it was with Lisa.'

Jack looked slightly cautiously across but Ianto just stared off with a fond expression. 'She was even more bossy than Nermal.'

'Minus the dribble?'

Ianto laughed, 'Minus the dribble. Unless she was watching Pride and Prejudice,' he added, 'that whole 6 hour long affair. She made me watch it with her every time, then she'd tease me about taking advantage of her because I hadn't offered to dance with her first.' Ianto laughed freely again, 'I made her watch Die Hard with me and she fell asleep on my shoulder halfway through.'

There was a peaceful silence between the two men. Eventually Ianto reached across and turned the light off.

**TW**

Something nudged Ianto's nose. He frowned in his sleep and shifted away. Something licked enthusiastically at his ear and purred like a mower into his face. Ianto weakly batted a hand in front of his face and shuffled backwards. His back hit something warm that immediately curled around him, something heavy wrapped around his waist and drew him in tightly. With a vague mutter, Ianto shuffled in further and went back to sleep with a steady, reassuring beat against his back.

**TW**

Ianto woke with a soft weight pressed into the back of his neck, regular breaths ghosting across his cheek. Cautiously tilting his head down he saw Jack's arm slung over his waist, pressing him firmly into his body, looking higher up Jack's hand was flat against his chest. Feeling slightly stunned, Ianto looked across where Nermal was sleeping stretched across Ianto's side of the bed.

'Rat,' he muttered. Jack shifted slightly and brushed his cheek over Ianto's. Ianto closed his eyes briefly.

Rolling forward quickly, Ianto broke from Jack's embrace and swung his legs out, scooping up Nermal as he left.

'If I can't sleep, neither can you,' Ianto spoke to Nermal as he poured out Kitty Bikkies. Nermal happily bumped his nose against Ianto's cheek and walked across his part of the bench. 'Yeah, here you go, matchmaker.'

**TW**

'Jack?' Ianto said and carefully laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, 'Jack?'

'-nto?' Jack muttered and cracked open one eye.

'Sorry,' Ianto was perched on the edge of the bed, 'but Owen rang, they think the binding on your legs should fade soon.'

'Soon?' Rubbing roughly across his face, Jack propped himself up.

'Two to three weeks,' Ianto admitted. 'Possibly a month.'

Jack was silent then grinned widely, 'Well that's something!' He leant forward and kissed Ianto loudly and enthusiastically on the cheek, 'Now,' he flopped down and grinned impudently, 'I'm going back to sleep.'

'Owen has another idea,' Ianto rubbed unconsciously at his cheek, 'I'm not entirely sure I agree with him though.'

'Spit it out,' Jack demanded, eyes bright and lively.

'He says he can find you a wheelchair soon, but until then,' Ianto paused, 'he can offer you a skateboard.'

Jack's eyes widened and a slow grin spread across his face.

'I don't think that's the best idea,' Ianto continued, 'You're still not well.'

'I'm fine!' Jack flung back the doona and rolled sideways, disappearing off the bed with a thud.

'And gravity still applies,' Ianto hoisted Jack back up.

'Onwards to kitchen, Fair One,' Jack pointed imperiously as Ianto carried him. "Question not my motives.'

**TW**

'I'm not wearing that.'

'You might not be able to die, but I'm still not going to be wiping you off my walls!'

'Be reasonable, Ianto.'

'I am. I have white walls. If you plan on scooting along on that headfirst you're wearing it.'

Jack sighed theatrically and held out his hand, placing the helmet on his head and buckling it. 'Better?'

'Adorable,' Ianto straightened it absently. 'One moment, don't get on yet,' the phone rang, Ianto held up a warning finger as he ran for it.

'Hello, Ianto Jones…no, viewing times are over…dinner? When?...whole family?' Ianto started pacing, 'Why?...No. No. And no…that noise? What noise?' Ianto listened as something whirred down the corridor, seconds later a figure shot headfirst past on a skateboard, legs trailing along the floorboards behind, 'Jack!' Ianto covered the phone and bellowed, 'Sorry,' he said back into the phone, 'one secon-' he was about to run after when Jack came whirring back the other way, 'No, it's fine. Well, not really, no immediate danger at least. What where you saying about dinner?...Miriam? You know I don't like her…Mam invited her? Joy…having it _here_? WHAT?' Ianto listened as Jack laughed and hurtled back into the lounge-room, 'A bit awkward yeah. Listen, can I call you back? And if you speak to Mam, tell her under no circumstances am I interested. At all…I'm _not_ interested!...No!...look, I'm hanging up now…hanging up…bye.' Ianto stood still with the phone held loosely in his hand.

'Alright?' Jack glided to a halt by Ianto's ankles.

Ianto forced a smile and playfully nudged Jack in the ribs with his toe. 'Is this providing you with transport or fun?'

'Both,' Jack replied and rolled off the skateboard, lying on his back on the floor, gazing directly up at Ianto. 'Family trouble?'

'Mam trouble.'

'Ah,' Jack said simply, 'With a wheelchair I really could manage at the Hub.'

Ianto snorted and continued tickling Jack's stomach with his toe, 'Don't be ridiculous. You're trapped here for at least 2 weeks.'

'Happily trapped, having company is nice.'

'I know,' Ianto tried to roll Jack over with his foot, 'We're nearly all lonely Torchwood aren't we? Mam's trying to fix that though,' he added slightly darkly.

'To your eternal joy?'

'Hm,' Ianto gave Jack a slightly vicious prod. Jack mock yelped and caught Ianto's ankle, tugging it with a glint in his eyes. Ianto tried to keep a straight face, then reluctantly laughed and hopped sideways. Jack released him with a laugh and held out his hands. 'Help me up?'

'No,' Ianto responded tartly, already holding Jack and placing him on the chair.

'So, who are you being set up with?'

Ianto blew out a sigh from the kitchen, 'Miriam.'

'Elaborate?'

'Not much to say,' Ianto walked back and placed a bowl of beans in Jack's lap, 'Shell.'

'Come on,' Jack wheedled, picking up the beans, 'Tell The Captain.'

'Yet another in a long line of suitable women. I love Mam, but she's determined to find me a girl.'

'Who knows,' Jack surreptitiously ate a bean, 'you might like her.'

'I saw that,' Ianto called, 'And I doubt it. I'd rather choose,' he trailed his gaze over Jack's mussed hair and lip bit in concentration as he shelled.

'Ooh, that's a bit modern and independent isn't it?' Jack teased, turning his head to grin at Ianto. 'So when's this date?'

'It's a family dinner, my family. At my flat. Soon.' Ianto sighed and ran his hands threw his hair, 'right, you've done?' He walked over and took the bowl, his neat hair standing up.

'Actually, not really,' Jack caught his wrist, 'It's half done,' he said gently.

'Right, sorry,' Ianto said distractedly and walked off to the bedroom.

**TW**

'Ianto?' Ianto could hear the noise of Jack quietly wheeling up to the door. 'Can I come in?' Jack waited then slowly pushed the door open. Ianto was flopped on his back on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

'Are you going to help me up?' Jack slid off his skateboard and waited by the bed, 'No? Well I'm not going, and I _am_ coming onto the bed,' with that, Jack seized a handful of doona and the headboard and proceeded to haul himself up. With a grunt, Jack scrabbled onto the bed and crawled next to Ianto. 'That's better. Now I can talk properly. And I can talk for a while, you don't have to answer, I can talk for ages. I'll just sit here and talk. You don't mind? Of course you could say something, that would help, but I can do it on my own. No? Ok, well, you have a nice room here. Meant to say thanks for letting me sleep here last night, very comfortable bed you've got. Particularly like your doona, nice and fluffy, it's so hard to find a nice soft doona without those prickly bits. Same with pillows, some people have those brick ones; always wake up with necks at right angles after a night on those. Do you want to say anything yet? Ok then, we'll move onto sheets. Don't you just hate it when they don't fit properly and you wake up with the all clumped around your neck? And your feet are cold and-'

Ianto turned and buried his face into Jack's shoulder, immediately Jack wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man.


	5. Not!

**TW**

'It's mine!'

'Jack, can you give it back to me? The pasta's nearly done.'

'Mine!' Jack's eyes twinkled laughingly over his childish frown.

'_Don't_ make me use this,' Ianto brandished the wooden spoon threateningly.

'You'll spank me?'

'Just give me the egg please.'

'Nev-uh!' Jack clutched the egg tightly to his chest.

'Egg.'

Jack curled protectively around the egg, then his eyes widened as the egg made an ominous cracking sound. Ianto looked at his expression then burst out laughing, Jack spread his hands and looked at the egg dripping down his shirt, Ianto laughed harder. With a loving gesture, Jack stroked his hand down Ianto's cheek.

'You bastard!' Ianto sprang backwards as Jack smeared egg across his face. Downstairs the doorbell rang, 'You wait,' Ianto pointed a warning finger at Jack and disappeared down the stairs with a smirk. He flung the door open and looked out with a wide smile,

'Mam.' Ianto stood stunned, egg dripped down his chin.

'Is that _egg_?' His Mam swiped a finger across her son's chin and examined it, 'That's different.'

'Can we come in,' Rhiannon wrapped her coat around tighter and pushed past Ianto, 'It's freezing out there.'

'Hello anyway, darling,' Mam kissed the non-egged part of his cheek, 'Come to discuss the dinner with you.' Ianto bounded up the stairs after them, engaging in a brief struggle as Rhiannon tried to elbow her way forward.

'He's still here?' She hissed.

'The egg's not a face mask.'

'Hello!' Rhiannon called out cheerfully past Ianto.

'Hello!' Jack called back.

'Who's that?' Mam shrugged out of her coat and absently slung it over Ianto as she walked into the kitchen.

'Mam,' Ianto pushed the coat off and hurriedly walked to stand next to Jack, 'This is Jack.'

'Also covered in egg,' Mam held her hand and gripped Jack's firmly.

'Nice to meet you,' Jack smiled charmingly. Behind him, Ianto hastily wiped the egg off his face and slung the tea-towel over Jack's shoulder.

'Jack was injured at work, he's been staying with me for a few weeks,' Ianto stepped forward to explain.

'You look perfectly fit,' Mam looked slightly disapprovingly at Jack.

'That's what they all say,' Jack winked. Ianto rolled his eyes.

'I had to bring food round a couple of weeks ago,' Rhiannon called from where she was browsing through Ianto's DVDs, 'Hey, isn't this mine?' She held up Aliens.

'No, that's _mine_,' Ianto cut in firmly.

'Well,' Mam sat down on the couch, 'just a very quick visit. Rhiannon is dropping me home. What dates are you free?'

'Are you sure this isn't mine?' Rhiannon held up Blackadder too.

'No,' Ianto looked flustered, 'and dates?'

'Dinner. With Miriam,' Mam absently wiped the coffee table, 'It's a bit dusty here, Ianto.'

'Are you _sure_, I swear I bought the Blackadder.'

'I-I don't know,' Ianto ran his hand through his hair.

'It's got my name written on the back!'

'Hm, well on the 12th is good,' Mam continued over Rhiannon.

'Right. Yes, Jack might still be here.'

'That's fine, then the 12th it is. I'll bring the deserts, Rhiannon is making the main course.' Mam stood up and smoothed down the wrinkles on her skirt, 'I can see you're a bit busy. I'll call you before, come on Rhiannon.'

Ianto intercepted Rhiannon at the stairs and snatched the DVD out of her hand, 'Mine,' he waved it in front of her.

'Bye Jack,' Mam called, 'do get better. And clean the egg up. Ianto, come say goodbye.'

'You're very lively today,' Mam straightened his collar.

'I am?'

'Hm. Jack is too,' she patted his collar and kissed his cheek again, 'he's an interesting one.'

Ianto walked up the stairs and back to the bench. Picking up a fresh egg, he cracked it forcefully against the bowl.

'What did that egg do to you?' Jack wheeled up next to him.

'Can you pass me the whisk?'

Jack went to hand him the whisk, holding it just slightly out of reach with a patient expression. Ianto sighed impatiently and stretched for it. Jack moved it back again, 'I'd let you beat the hell of that egg if I thought it'd do you any good,' he twirled the whisk. Ianto turned his back to Jack and rooted through the drawer for a fork. Jack scooted closer, 'I'm going to keep talking and we both know how that's going to end. You could talk to me? You didn't say anything last time. And also, Rhiannon forgot her wallet,' he pointed to the end of the bench.

'Jack,' Ianto prodded the egg, 'really nothing to do with you.'

Jack shrugged, 'I'm living with you aren't I?'

'You didn't really have a choice. Neither did I.'

'Then I'm trying to get to know my roommate.'

'Sir, you're here for convenience, you really don't have too,' Ianto continued beating the egg, giving Jack a weary look over his shoulder.

'Ooh,' Jack chuckled, 'Sir?' He reached over and took the fork out of Ianto's hand, 'I think it's done,' he said. After a brief pause Ianto clasped Jack's shoulder before walking out.

'If you're gone for longer than 5 minutes I'm coming after you again,' Jack called after him.

'I'm going to wash the egg out of my hair,' Ianto called back, 'some immature kid smeared it all over my face.'

**TW**

'You cheated, Ianto Jones!'

'Hence the name of the game,' Ianto leant back on his elbow and watched as Jack picked up the whole stack. Jack glared at him and waited for Ianto to put his next cards down.

'Cheat.'

'Ah, you're catching up by,' Ianto pretended to count the cards, looking at Jack in fake astonishment, 'one card.'

'Strip.'

'That,' Ianto neatened his cards, 'is not in the rules.'

'New rules.'

Ianto grudgingly pulled off one sock. Jack loudly cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers before picking up his cards, raising a challenging eyebrow as he laid cards down. Ianto said nothing and placed his cards down on top, the sound of the cards loud in the silence. Jack took a drink from the bottle.

'Cheat.' Ianto eventually broke the silence. Jack maneuvered his leg around and pulled off a sock, Ianto kept staring. 'What?' Jack asked. Ianto just held up the three cards Jack had placed down. Jack stared at the cards, at Ianto, back at the cards then pulled off the other sock and his jumper.

Eventually Ianto sat crossed legged in his neat trackies and a t-shirt, Jack sat directly opposite in boxers and his undershirt. Rows of beer bottles between them.

'Your go,' Jack set his cards down with an audible snap, folding his arms and fixing Ianto with an intimidating stare.

'Cheat.' Ianto declared, then hiccupped loudly.

Jack peeled off his shirt and locked eyes with Ianto, 'Your turn.' Ianto placed his cards down firmly without breaking eye contact. He reached over and downed another bottle.

'Strip.'

Ianto took off his t-shirt and laid it to the side. It took 4 more turns before Jack laid his cards down again and Ianto responded.

'Strip.'

Jack's stoic mask slipped and he raised an eyebrow, one hand sliding slowly down to his waistband.

'Oh God!' Ianto gave a burst of laughter and relaxed, 'Don't! I forfeit!'

'But Ianto,' Jack said with wide-eyes, 'it's the rules.'

'Spare me!' Ianto threw Jack's t-shirt at him as he ducked and laughed.

'Can I mention now, that I _like_ this game,' Jack grinned and gestured at Ianto. 'I think it suits you, you know, lose those clothes, hey!' Jack ducked again as Ianto swatted him over the head and stood up shakily. 'Help me up?' Jack held his arms up with a winning smile. Ianto hoisted him half up by the shoulders, Jack slung his arms around Ianto's back and dropped his weight, falling flat against Ianto's chest.

'Oh my,' Jack blinked bright innocent eyes at Ianto, 'how clumsy of me.'

The doorbell rang.

'Mmm,' Ianto's voice was slightly high-pitched, 'they can wait.' He hiccupped.

'Who can't hold their drink?' Jack tightened his grip.

Ianto hiccupped again, 'I can. Can hold it, that is.'

'Hm,' Jack said understandingly.

'Can I put you down?'

'No,' Jack stated firmly.

'Ok. Right,' Ianto placidly kept his arms around Jack, Jack half hoisted off the carpet and Ianto kneeling. 'You have a nice body.'

'Thank you,' Jack said with great dignity.

'Ianto?' Rhiannon's voice called up the stairs, 'I think I left my wallet.'

'We're up here,' Ianto called back calmly.

Rhiannon rounded the corner and stopped dead, 'Oh. _God_.'

'Hm?' Ianto looked around questioningly, 'what?'

'Are you _completely_ pissed?'

Ianto thought about it for a moment, Jack smothered laughter against his chest, distracting him slightly. 'Yes, I believe I am,' he replied eventually.

'Ianto,' Rhiannon stepped forward, 'that's _Jack_ you're got there.'

'Yeah,' Ianto focused his attention back on Jack and smiled happily.

'He's a man.'

'Hmm,' Ianto giggled.

Rhiannon looked at both giggling men and finally laughed incredulously, 'Oh Ianto,' she shook her head and grabbed her wallet, 'I'm gonna go, leave you two to do…well, whatever, I am _calling_ you tomorrow, Ianto Jones. You have some explaining to do,' she shook her head again and disappeared with an amused smile. Ianto smiled calmly after her before looking back at Jack.

'You look very nice,' Ianto directed the statement at Jack's chest.

'Well you can't eat me,' Jack dissolved in hysterics at that and giggled against Ianto's neck.

'Hm,' Ianto rolled sideways, dragging Jack with him, 'we'll sleep here.'

'Ok,' Jack found that hilarious and collapsed cackling across Ianto.

'Jack?' Ianto idly rubbed Jack's bare back.

'Yeeeah?'

'Shut up. Please,' he added politely.

'Right. Sorry,' Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek, lingering for several seconds, 'Night.'

**TW**

'Fuck.'

'No, I don't think we actually did.'

'Jack?'

'Expecting someone else?'

Ianto moaned pathetically and covered his face with his hand, eventually cracking open one eye he looked down at Jack. 'Can you get off please?'

With a groan, Jack looked over his shoulder, wincing as his head moved. 'No.'

'Why?' Ianto croaked, screwing his eyes shut against the sunlight.

'Your bloody cat's on my back.'

'God my _head_,' Ianto muttered and wrapped his arms around Jack, reaching for Nermal. All he could feel was Jack's skin, 'Not on your back.'

'Urrrgh,' Jack looked around with squinted eyes, 'Nermal's on my butt.' Nermal started purring at the mention of his name. Jack flopped his head back down on Ianto's chest, he winced, 'Make your heart quieter.'

'Then get your damn head off me,' Ianto's hand connected with Nermal and he shoved weakly. Nermal kept purring and simply dug his claws in, earning a yell from Jack and a pained moan as Ianto clutched his head. Nermal put his ears back at the noise.

'I'm too hot,' Ianto shoved feebly at Jack's shoulders.

'I'm cold,' Jack buried his head into Ianto's neck.

'You're in your boxers,' Ianto seemed to fully notice for the first time.

'That bad?' Jack muttered vaguely.

'I'd care,' with a croak, Ianto massaged his forehead, 'if my head wasn't split in half.'

'We're improving boss-employee relations,' Jack suddenly chuckled weakly and looked up at Ianto with bleary eyes, 'you said I had a nice body.'

Ianto just covered his face with his hands and made a despairing noise. Jack chuckled delightedly.

'I'm not gay,' Ianto lifted one hand to squint at Jack.

'Uh huh?'

'Imagine Mam's face,' Ianto groaned again, pressing at his temple with a pained expression.

'Ah.'

'What?' Ianto snapped, then winced, 'Jack, you're crushing me. Will you just _get off me_?'

'Tell your cat my butt's not a pincushion.'

Ianto snorted and squirmed sideways, 'Gerroff.'

'Can I crush Nermal?'

'Yes. Do it quietly.'

Jack rolled sideways, Nermal clinging until the very last second, then leaping off as Jack rolled onto his back.

'Thanks,' Ianto took a deep breath. The silence continued. 'I'm going to forget any of that happened,' Ianto said eventually.

'Hm, well I'm certainly not. But first,' a shadow passed over Jack's face, 'I think I'm going to go throw up.'

**TW**

Ianto unceremoniously dragged Jack across the floor and placed him in front of the toilet. Resting his head against the cool tiled wall, Ianto waited.

'Moving was a bad idea,' Jack said eventually.

Ianto opened one eye, 'How you feeling?'

Jack pitched over the toilet again.

'Me too,' Ianto said dryly.

'God,' Jack fell sideways with a pant.

'Jack?' Ianto lifted his hands away from his forehead.

Jack gave a panting laugh then groaned through gritted teeth, pressing his hands flat against the tiles and arching his back. Ianto scrabbled hurriedly across the floor and cradled the back of Jack's head, Jack's hand reaching out to grasp his tightly. 'I can feel my foot,' Jack gasped with a pained smile, then screwed his eyes shut again and yelled. Ianto just gripped Jack's hand and smoothed the hair out of his eyes, watching helplessly as it continued. Eventually Jack's hand relaxed slightly and his breathing slowed, the tremors easing.

'I'm getting Owen,' Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and ran for the phone.

'I'm here,' several seconds later Ianto knelt back at Jack's side, Jack acknowledged him with a tight smile. Ianto sat quietly stroking Jack's soaked hair until Owen arrived.


	6. Dinner

**Right. I'm officially avoiding my English poetry commentary. Decided to take a little break after I got so annoyed I ended up called the poet an arrogant little twit with a superiority complex.**

'What's the time?' Jack asked hoarsely.

'9:30pm,' Ianto said calmly, suppressing his relief as he placed his book aside.

'What happened?' The older man shifted under the doona and looked up at Ianto through tired blue eyes.

'You reacted to the alcohol, you've been to the Hub and back,' Ianto said, 'Owen's drugged you up again.'

'I can still feel my foot,' toes twitched experimentally under the doona. 'Who'd have thought beer could cure anything?' He chuckled then groaned softly.

'Didn't look much like a cure,' Ianto hesitantly threaded his fingers through Jack's mussed hair, his hand leant into. 'Nothing's ever simple with you is it?'

A tired grin creased Jack's face, 'I'm an impossible thing, it's been said.'

'Well, strictly no more booze ups. No alcohol at all.'

'Hm,' dark eyelashes fluttered shut, 'but it worked didn't it?'

'Not an option,' Ianto said firmly. 'Not happening, Jack,' he continued over Jack's protests, 'Owen's doing more tests now and you're staying here.'

'I'm sorry.'

Ianto found himself fixed by a pair of earnest blue eyes. 'It's nothing,' Ianto said quietly, 'It's nice having you here.'

'Ianto,' Jack struggled to sit up, only to be gently pushed down where he lay silent to catch his breath, 'Sorry,' he whispered again, 'I hate to feel so,' he closed his eyes, 'helpless. And you have to look after me.'

'I don't mind,' Ianto said clearly and firmly, 'I'm not lying when I say it is nice to have someone else here in the house.'

'Even me?'

'You're human,' Ianto brushed back his hair absently again, 'you're still human and this happens to everyone.'

'Strange alien devices?' Jack gave a pale smile.

'Well, perhaps not those,' Ianto conceded with a smile. It lapsed into a comfortable silence as Ianto picked up his book again.

'So you do think I have a nice body?'

'Not that again,' Ianto leaned his head back on the headboard with a smile, 'I was pissed. And I'm not gay.'

Jack laughed quietly, 'You keep telling yourself that, darling.' He laughed again and started coughing.

'Careful,' placing a careful hand on Jack's shoulder he rubbed lightly. 'You need to sleep,' Ianto flicked the lamp off as Jack settled back down, sliding off the bed and gently poking Jack's foot as he left.

'Wait, am I in your bed?'

'Sh,' Ianto said quietly and closed the door.

**TW**

'Nermal!' Ianto hurried after his cat with outstretched arms, chasing him silently down the corridor. Nermal waved his tail jauntily and slipped past the door into Ianto's room, Ianto opened the door and sure enough, there was Nermal sat on Jack's leg. Creeping carefully, Ianto crawled across the bed towards Nermal.

'Yan,' the shape on the bed stirred and a hand reached out.

'Hey,' Ianto replied softly, 'go back to sleep.'

'Awake now,' Jack reached out and cupped Ianto's cheek.

'And drugged to the eyeballs,' Ianto firmly lowered Jack's hand. Larger fingers threaded through smaller ones. Ianto remained silent. Jack drew closer, then closed his eyes and, gently holding Ianto's jaw, kissed him. For a moment Ianto froze as Jack's mouth moved slowly and warmly over his, then with a soft sigh he parted his lips and relaxed into Jack.

With a loud meow, Nermal batted Ianto with his paw. The two men chuckled softly and drew back an inch, looking down at an irritated furry face. Immediately Nermal wound himself between the two, rubbing his head under Ianto's chin and biffing Jack with a cold nose. Jack slid his hand from Ianto's neck and rubbed under Nermal's collar.

'Your hand is shaking,' Ianto noted, 'a lot.' The doona rustled as the other man shifted sideways up against Ianto, his arm over Nermal and Ianto's shoulder, drawing him closer as he closed his eyes. 'Jack?' Softly querying, Ianto waited, then smiled as Jack failed to respond, breath even against his neck.

**TW**

'And then she said I was a "naughty boy",' Ianto smiled and the bed dipped as he leaned forward, hands clasped over Jack's to guide the fork. From under his flopped hair, Jack's eyes twinkled as Ianto relayed the story. 'She said she'd never seen me bring any lady friends home, and I asked how long-' there was a brief pause as Ianto cut up the apple, '-she'd been watching me to find that out. Of course that made her mustache bristle, "Mr Jones, if you think I've been at all observing you are greatly mistaken" and she went back into the house, chins all aquiver.'

'Am I giving you a bad name?' Jack's hoarse voice sounded amused.

'Something shocking,' the mattress creaked as the younger man settled down next to Jack, lips quirked into a smile.

'Perhaps I'll have to meet her.'

'You aren't going to start flirting with my neighbours, thank you,' Ianto said tartly, while turning sideways on the pillow to exchange a smile. 'Here,' shifting onto one elbow he steadied Jack's hand holding the apple.

'Any excuse to get your hands on me.'

'At least I'm not the one dribbling,' teasing lightly, Ianto's thumb swiped the corner of Jack's mouth. 'Mam and everyone want to come tomorrow.'

'Does everyone call your mum 'Mam'?'

'Yes, the whole family. She has a forceful mothering personality, the whole family will be here tomorrow. God knows how they're going to fit.'

'That's fine.'

'I'm going to have to explain the half naked man in my bed.'

'I won't say anything, I'll just lay here in a naked way.'

'I'm tempted to accept that.'

'I tempt you?'

Ianto shoved a large piece of apple into Jack mouth, silencing him, 'You tempt everyone.'

'Ut ot aboot oo?' Jack struggled around the apple.

'Refined, Jack.'

'e at a,' Jack swallowed, 'yes?'

'Why,' Ianto pushed the apple pieces around the plate, 'are you so eager to know?'

Jack rested his head back against the pile of pillows, 'I hate feeling helpless. You're helping me, and I'd like to think I'm able to do something for you. I haven't had much luck in the past.'

'It would be much easier if you were less attractive,' Ianto admitted, 'then perhaps I would be able to continue believing I only liked women.'

Jack was silent as Ianto confessed. 'And I think I should still hate you,' Ianto met Jack's steady gaze, 'but that's not an easy thing to do. I wish my family wasn't coming when you were here.'

'I can go, really I can.'

'Really, you can't. Somehow,' Ianto frowned and looked out the window, 'I'm also glad you're going to be here,' he suddenly chuckled dryly, 'Never thought I would say that.'

**TW**

'Just stay and look-' Ianto tucked the blanket around Jack on the couch, 'look like you always do.'

'Was that a compliment?'

Ianto smiled tightly, 'You are to call me if you feel worse, promise? You actually look terrible, are you sure you want to be out here?'

Jack saluted and Ianto smiled, glancing at the clock again and straightening his shirt.

'Relax,' Jack touched his leg, 'you look fine.' Downstairs the doorbell rang and Ianto jumped. 'Hey,' Jack stretched up a hand and caught Ianto's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. Relaxing, Ianto instinctively pulled Jack closer and indulged in the soft feelings. Jack's mouth was starting to have an entirely non-relaxing effect when the bell rang again.

'Hello,' Ianto was slightly distracted when he opened the door.

'_Hel-_lo,' Rhiannon eyed his mussed hair and crumpled shirt, 'not interrupting anything, am I? Anyway,' she pecked him on the cheek, 'too bad if I am because Mam's going to be arriving soon.'

'Don't remind me,' Ianto propelled her into the house and shut the door.

'Hey Jack,' Rhiannon dumped her bag on the bench and put down the plate of food, 'been molesting my brother?'

'Every possible opportunity.'

'Good,' Rhiannon sat on the bench and inspected Ianto's kitchen, 'about time he found someone. Although, there go my chances of being an aunty,' she smiled laughingly at Ianto's expression, he shook his head and pushed her off the bench with a small smile. 'I'm going to inspect your room,' she called over her shoulder, 'no making out while I'm gone.'

'Sorry, one Jones got all the energy the other is lacking,' Ianto smiled after her and turned to look at Jack.

'Oh, I don't know,' Jack laughed, 'you're very different. Come here,' he patted the couch. He held out his arms and hugged Ianto.

'Why do you always do that?' Ianto asked, tensing slightly.

'Do what?'

'You're so tactile, the hugs, the kisses, the hands on shoulders with everybody. Does it mean anything to you?'

Jack sighed and looked contemplatively at Ianto, 'Yes,' he said honestly, 'it does. It's comforting, showing affection and a way to reassure people. It's a gesture.' He looked into Ianto's guarded face, 'You 21st century people,' he exclaimed wearily, 'you're so damn repressed!'

Ianto started to respond, then shut his mouth and left hurriedly as there was another knock at the door.

'Mam! Miriam!' Ianto voice drifted up the stairs, followed by footsteps and a forceful voice.

'Is Rhiannon here?'

'Yes.'

'The cousins should be coming soon, Ianto, why don't you show Miriam where to put the food?' Mam sheparded Ianto and a dark haired woman into the kitchen. 'Jack, hello,' she shook his hand firmly, 'I see you're still unwell?' She ran her eyes over the blankets tucked around the man on the couch.

'Unfortunately, sorry to be an intrusion.'

'No matter,' Mam glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen, 'can't be helped.' She smiled back at Jack, the smile momentarily softening her face, before walked determinedly after Ianto.

'How's everything? And where is Rhiannon?'

'I'll look,' Ianto's quieter voice came through as the man came back into the lounge room, eyes seeking out Jack's before he looked down and left.

'Sorry! Sorry!' The small young woman bounded back, 'I'm here, Mam! Oh, Sarah! Hello everyone,' she greeted the new people coming up the stairs enthusiastically, 'Ianto!' She called over her shoulder, taking everyone's coats, 'where can I put these?'Ianto greeted them with smiles and small laughs, taking the coats off Rhiannon and waving them into the kitchen and towards Mam.

'Yan?' Jack called quietly, lifting his head from the couch, 'Alright?' Ianto draped the clothes over the chair and briefly caught his eye, then one of the numerous cousins called his name and he disappeared.

**Later**

'Jack?' Ianto said quietly, perching on the side of the couch and looking at Jack's sleeping face. Frowning, Ianto placed his hand on Jack's cheek, noting the warmth. Placing the plate of food on the coffee table he stripped back one of blankets off Jack, with an uncomfortable shift Jack frowned in his sleep. Slowly his eyes flickered open and he immediately looked concerned.

'Yan,' Jack's voice was tired and rough, and worried, 'how's it going?'

'I'll survive,' Ianto picked up the plate again, 'how are you? You seem a bit warm. I've brought you some dinner if you're hungry.'

'Oh,' Jack broke into a grateful smile and he struggled into a sit, 'thanks. I'm starving.'

'Good,' Ianto smiled back, 'that's good. But should you be that warm?'

Jack awkwardly held his fork, 'I'm permanently hot. No really,' he chuckled at Ianto's expression, 'I think it's part of it. I'll tell you if it gets worse,' he promised as Ianto's face clouded. 'Don't worry.'

'I do,' Ianto hesitated then squeezed Jack's hand, 'I have to go before Mam sends Miriam after me.'

**Later**

'Oh!'

There was a squeak of surprise and the man on the couch looked up.

'Hello,' a woman looked in surprise at Jack, 'who are you?'

'Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?' Jack replied automatically.

'Helen, are you Ianto's friend?'

Jack found himself studied by blue eyes not unlike Ianto's. 'Yes, I'm a friend from work. I'm staying with Ianto for a short time after an accident.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she then smiled, 'I saw the blankets and thought perhaps Ianto had a girlfriend.'

Jack laughed, 'Just me. Infinitely preferable,' he winked.

That got a laugh and a smile, 'Have you had anything to eat?'

'Thanks, but Yan brought me a plate out before.'

'Well, hope you get well soon,' Helen smiled and walked back towards the sound of loud talking.

**TW**

'Won't be a minute,' Ianto voice sounded strained as he walked quickly into the kitchen. Jack looked curiously over the back of the couch, Ianto clattered the plates loudly and his face set in a tight mask.

'Ianto?' Jack called softly. Overly bright eyes briefly met his before Ianto wrenched the fridge door open, hiding his face. 'Ianto?' Repeating his name, Jack continued to watch, 'Ianto, are you alright?' He was met with no response, only a turned back. 'Ianto, don't make me come over there. I will.'

Ianto made a strange strangled noise, between a snort and a sob. Determinedly heaving himself up, Jack rolled himself off the couch with a thud.

'Told you,' Jack smiled weakly from the floor as a pair of black shoes quickly appeared next to him. 'Help me up?' Ducking his face from view, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position. 'Now,' Jack kept his arms firmly locked around him, 'what's wrong?'

There was only a short pause before Ianto started crying, head immediately cradled against Jack and a kiss pressed to his soft dark hair. With a quiet shuddering sob the younger man leaned into the fabric of Jack's shirt and curled his fingers over Jack's waist. Holding him tightly, Jack rubbed his palm over Ianto's back before enveloping the slim hand into his warm one.

With a deep breath, Ianto pushed away from Jack and rested his head against his palm, avoiding the other man's eyes. In the other room the talking and laughter continued, unaware of the two people sitting silently outside.

'Miriam? Mam?' Jack asked carefully. Torn blue eyes finally lifted to his, Jack suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a bruising kiss. He responded instinctively as Ianto pressed desperate open-mouthed kisses to his mouth, his hands dropping to Ianto's hips and gripping tightly. With the resulting soft moan and press of bodies Jack slipped his hand under Ianto's shirt, roaming frantically over his body. Smaller hands smoothed over Jack's thighs, chest, hips and clutched urgently at the back of his neck.

'Ianto? I-' Rhiannon called softly and walked into the room, 'OH GOD!' She hurriedly clamped a hand over her mouth, 'What the hell are you _doing? _Again!' She hissed, '_Mam_,' she pointed behind here, 'is _in there!_'

Ianto looked stunned, still holding Jack and panting loudly in the silence. The two men stared at Rhiannon, she stared back, hands still pressed over her mouth. She suddenly gave a choked giggle and lowered her hands with a growing smirk.

'Rhiannon? Ianto?' Mam called from the other room, 'excuse me,' they heard her say to the rest of the family, the sound of her placing her cutlery down on the plate.

'Shit,' Ianto whispered against Jack's neck and closed his eyes.

**Hm. Someone suggested my Easter choc bunny looked like it had myxomatosis…that makes it my duty to put it out of its misery, right?**


	7. Stay?

**Let's discuss bunny eating habits shall we? Personally I'm more of an ears girl, you know, you carefully pull a bit of the wrapper off and nibble at the ear with 'that's all, I'm not going to have any more tonight'. Then next thing you know you've eaten the head, torso and bizarre thumbs-up your ultra cool and hip bunny has.**

'Do you want to be found?' Jack asked hurriedly as Mam's footsteps grew closer.

'No!' Ianto whispered back urgently. He bit back a startled gasp as Jack threw himself forward onto Ianto, knocking him flat to the carpet before rolling them both under the couch. Ianto forced himself to lay still; Jack's body a solid, panting weight lying on top of him in the dusty space under the couch.

'Mam?' Rhiannon's voice was calm. Ianto laid his cheek on the floor, peering under the lightly rippling fringes of the couch cover.

'What is wrong?' Mam's black heeled shoes appeared next to the gap, Ianto quickly drew his head back.

'Nothing, I just came out to get a drink.'

'Who were you talking to?'

'I wasn't talking to anyone,' Rhiannon's voice was uncertain, a hint of worry for Mam in it. Ianto smiled to himself in the darkness, Rhiannon would make a very good actress. 'Would you like me to get you a glass of water?' Again the slight tone of concern. Jack shook with a silent chuckle, almost making the man underneath him groan as Jack's breath puffed against his skin. The internal seducer in Jack seemed to somehow sense this, turning a shadowed face up to Ianto's with the start of a grin. Ianto silently lifted one hand and gripped the back of Jack's neck, pulling his face forward. 'Not,' Ianto pressed his mouth against Jack's ear and whispered, 'happening.'

'Where did Ianto go?'

'Don't know,' Rhiannon sounded unconcerned, 'probably looking after Jack. He'll be back in a minute.'

There was a silence, then: 'Do you think Ianto likes Miriam? They looked nice together,' Mam sighed and the couched dipped as someone sat on it, Jack flattened himself further onto Ianto. 'I do hope he likes her. He never me any indication whether he likes anyone.'

'Perhaps he'd prefer to meet someone himself?'

'Our Ianto?' Mam chuckled, a slightly tired sound, 'He'll never meet anyone, I just wish he'd find someone nice and settle,' she sighed, 'there was nothing wrong with Cerys, but he never even asked for her number. She was lovely too and they got along so well.'

'Cerys?' Jack mouthed, raising an eyebrow.

'She was lovely,' Ianto whispered against Jack, 'and she now has an equally lovely girlfriend called Andrea.' Muffling a snort, Jack laid his head over Ianto's heart, palm laid flat on his chest.

'Maybe he just doesn't want a girlfriend?' Rhiannon suggested, the sound of glasses clinking and then the tap running, 'he hasn't shown any interest in one after Lisa.'

'I don't suppose you could introduce him to one of your friends? Someone nice?'

'No,' Rhiannon said firmly. Red shoes with a small black bow walked past the couch and it dipped again.

'I suppose not,' Mam conceded, 'I'm not sure your friends are entirely appropriate anyway. And don't think I haven't seen the way you've been eyeing this Jack Harkness.'

'Bit hard not too,' the red shoe poked briefly backwards under the couch.

'He is a bit of a charmer, isn't he?'

'Don't worry, Mam, I don't think he's interested in me.'

'Why not?' Mam changed track, her voice defensive, 'Don't say that, you're a very good looking girl, if he's not interested in you then he is blind.'

Rhiannon laughed, the couch creaked and Mam gave a soft laugh. 'I love you,' Rhiannon said fondly, 'but no, I think Jack is less interested in girls on a whole.'

Jack started to gently nuzzle Ianto's neck, a smooth slid of lips, hot breath.

'Oh,' Mam was silent, 'he doesn't look like it,' she said eventually.

'Honestly, Mam.' Ianto could almost hear the eye-roll, but he was slightly preoccupied in fending Jack off. 'Do you think just because you're gay you should walk around in lipstick and a skirt?'

'No,' Mam retorted immediately, 'I just,' she paused, 'didn't expect that. Does Ianto know?' She suddenly sounded worried.

'Yes, of course he knows,' Rhiannon sounded tired. 'And Mam? It's not a big deal.'

'No, I-I just can't pretend I'm entirely comfortable with, well with it all.'

Closing his eyes, Ianto reached out a hand and hesitated inches before Rhiannon's ankle, then Jack ran the back of his hand over Ianto's cheekbone and with a sigh, Ianto squeezed Rhiannon's ankle. He felt her tense, then gave another accepting tap.

'Uncomfortable with the overall idea of people being gay, or just over Jack and Ianto?' Rhiannon asked.

'Oh Rhiannon? Does it matter?' Mam sighed distractedly, 'It's just the overall idea, it's not _wrong_, it's just, oh I don't know. If Jack wants to, well that's his business, I-' there was a sudden silence, 'Jack _and_ Ianto? Rhiannon, you don't mea-'

'Yes.' It was a simple statement.

'Are you _sure_? I ha-'

'Very sure,' Rhiannon cut across Mam again.

'But you could have been mistaken, some situations can be misread.'

'Hand on arse, shirt half off, moaning?' Rhiannon said sarcastically, 'Oh, yes, it was very ambiguous.'

Jack smothered a laugh with his hand.

'Don't be rude,' Mam said automatically.

'Mam, I think Ianto _has_ found someone nice. Are you going to talk to him?' Rhiannon asked after a short pause.

'Yes,' Mam said immediately, 'I just - need time to think.' Mam got off the couch and walked quickly away.

'Well,' Rhiannon knelt beside the couch and stuck her head under, 'it could have been worse.'

'I suppose,' Ianto sighed and linked his fingers behind his head, 'she could have actually walked in on us.'

'I think she took it quite well,' holding out a hand, Rhiannon helped Jack carefully roll out, giving him a wink as his shirt fell open. 'You didn't see her face, she looked relatively calm. Really, Yan, at least she knows.'

'Yeah,' Ianto rubbed his stiff neck, 'thanks, Rhiannon,' he gave her a brief one armed hug. 'I should go back to dinner,' he said quietly avoiding Jack's eye, rebuttoning his shirt. 'Do you want to stay on the couch, Jack?'

'Thanks,' Jack was silent as Rhiannon left then looked up at Ianto, 'how are you?'

'It's done,' with a forced smile Ianto tucked the blanket around Jack, 'I'll come out and check on you soon.'

'Ianto, befo-'

'You should rest,' he forced a smile. After smoothing back his hair and neatening his appearance, Ianto took his place at the table next to Miriam again.

'Sorry, Mam,' he leaned sideways to say quietly, 'just looking after Jack.'

'Hm?' Mam cut up her vegetables vigorously.

'Is he a friend from work?' Miriam smiled at Ianto.

Ianto kept a straight face as someone's foot kicked him under the table. 'Yes, he's staying with me for a while.'

'How long do you think?' Mam's voice was slightly strained.

'Oh, quite a while.'

'That so?'

'I don't mind,' Rhiannon popped a whole potato in her mouth, 'I'll come visit you often, Yan. I know he's your friend, but he's gorgeous. I bet you think so too, Miriam?' With a daring glance at Ianto she ignored his glare and turned her attention to Miriam, her eyes slightly too wide and rapt to be serious.

'I suppose so. I'd say you wish he was staying with you rather than your brother? You have an eye for the good looking ones.'

Ianto winced at the sly stab at Rhiannon, noting his sister's eyebrow twitch upwards slightly. 'Well,' he reached for the bowl between, 'neither of you can have him. He's not a piece of meat.'

'Ah, shame, Rhiannon,' Miriam gave a false high laugh. Rhiannon pulled a face and silently mimicked her laugh as Miriam looked down at her plate.

'Don't worry, I don't try to steal other people's boyfriends,' Rhiannon said sweetly. 'Pumpkin, Ianto?' She offered him the tray.

'He told you he had a girlfriend? Don't worry, keep trying. There will always be someone else available.'

'Well, you'd know best. Thank you for the advice, I always appreciate it from people who've had first hand knowledge.' Rhiannon lowered her voice and leaned sideways to Miriam, 'How are you getting along with Ianto?'

Miriam lowered her voice too, 'He likes me. I can tell. Some of us can judge these things.'

Over the back of Miriam's shoulder Ianto caught Rhiannon's amused glance and the challenging raise of her eyebrows. He glanced around the table, at the rest of the family engaged in their own conversations, his eyes lingered on the door, outside where Jack was.

'So, Miriam,' he turned in his seat, a strange sense of calm over him, 'do you have a boyfriend?' He didn't miss the look of triumphant she shot Rhiannon before smiling at him.

'No,' she smiled and toyed with her napkin, 'do you have a girlfriend?'

'No, I don't,' Ianto caught Rhiannon's eye again, seeing the silent support before continuing, 'I'd rather a boyfriend. Could you pass the peas?'

'Oh,' was all the woman could manage, her fork hanging limply between her fingers.

'What's the matter, Miriam?' Sarah looked up from her conversation.

'Ianto,' Miriam said.

'Ianto?' Sarah transferred her questioning look to the young man.

'I'm bisexual,' he explained.

'Ok,' Sarah went back to speaking to her husband. Covering his mouth with a hand, Ianto looked down at his plate and smiled quietly. Looking up again he caught Sarah's eye, she winked at him and smiled warmly. Ianto pushed out from his seat and walked out of the room.

'Jack?' He called softly. A snuffling noise came from the couch and a foot dangled over the armrest. Smiling, Ianto slid past the door and crept across the carpet towards the couch, Jack was sprawled on his back with his arms flung over his head and snoring softly. Ianto trailed his eyes over where Jack's top had ridden up, then bit back a grin and padded into the kitchen.

'Yan?' A sleepy mutter called Ianto back a few minutes later.

'Hey, how are you feeling,' Ianto leant against the doorway and smiled at Jack's confused and mussed appearance. 'You could have called. I'd have carried you to bed, you know,' he said as Jack stretched along the couch.

'Hmm,' Jack groaned into the couch then relaxed and grinned from under flopped hair at Ianto, 'the words I long to hear.'

'How's your foot?' Ianto sat on the end of the couch, gently massaging Jack's socked foot.

'That's nice,' Jack purred, flexing his toes. With a laugh, Ianto placed a flat hand on Jack's bare stomach and rubbed lightly. Jack smiled contentedly and moved his arms, giving Ianto full access. Sliding his hand over Jack's waist and around his back, he leaned over Jack and kissed his cheek.

'Now who's being affectionate?' Jack murmured with his eyes closed. 'Not that I'm complaining about the kisses,' he tapped his other cheek.

'I'm surprisingly fond of you,' Ianto tucked up on the couch next to Jack, 'I'm not sure how it happened. I'm sorry I ran out before, all a bit much. And Jack,' Ianto started cautiously, 'I was thinking-'

'A dangerous thing to do, gets you into a lot of trouble.'

'I was _thinking_,' Ianto continued over Jack, 'well,' he ran a hand through his hair, 'Tosh can run the rift alerts to your vortex manipulator, so you know when you're not at the Hub?'

'Yes,' Jack said, slightly unsure.

'Well, if you wanted, perhaps while you're recovering, or even after,' Ianto added hastily, 'maybe you could, well, I have the spare room here? Of course if yo-' Jack cut him off with a kiss, sliding one hand around his neck.

'It doesn't mean anything, it's just convie-' Ianto's murmur was halted again as Jack wrapped a second hand around and pulled him down again.

'Yes?' Ianto pulled back an inch.

'Well,' Jack looped his hand over Ianto's hip and drew him closer, 'it's good that you're so irresistible.' Jack's face nestled into Ianto's neck and the gentle blue eyes fluttered shut. Ianto found himself absently staring at the man curled around him, his hand slowly stroking his hair and down over his cheekbones. Shutting his own eyes, Ianto rested his cheek against Jack's head and held him tightly.

**TW**

'-didn't know he had a boyfriend.' A low voice drifted across the room, Ianto slowly stirring.

'I didn't know he wanted one,' Mam's voice sounded.

'Didn't you?' That was Helen, Ianto decided hazily, his eyes refusing to open.

'Oh,' Rhiannon said softly, 'aren't they adorable?'

Frowning slightly, Ianto sighed and buried his head further forward, arms hugging the warm figure to him. There was a collective chorus of 'aw'. Slowly Ianto opened his eyes and looked into the grinning faces of his female relatives.

'Hello?' He said blearily.

'Hello,' they responded.

Looking around, Ianto rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, only to then realise Jack was lying almost entirely over him. With a sudden blush he found Jack's hand had slid to cup his backside, refusing to meet anyone's eyes he moved Jack's hand away and ignored the muted giggles.

'Everyone, this is,' Ianto coughed, 'this is Jack.' He gestured towards the man determinedly trying to grope him, grabbing his hand before it slid down his back again. 'He's, well he's sort of living with me. In a way.'

**This is a little bit unedited, but I really wanted to post!**

**Out of curiosity, does anyone have any songs that are Janto? Or that you **_**have**_** to listen to while writing? And I have to say a –holds arms very very far apart- this big thank you for the awesome reviews! They seriously ****made**** my day!**


	8. Progress?

**Procrastination is a wonderful wonderful thing. **

**Thank you for all the song tips! iTunes has a number of new songs now :) I absolutely have to listen to All Sparks by Editors at least once simply because I love the song! And Elevation by U2**

'As adorable as you both look, we need the couch too.'

'Movie time?' Ianto asked, keeping his face down as he struggled hurriedly to shift Jack off him.

'Lord of the Rings, a compromise between those who wanted Blade, Emma and,' Sarah looked at her 6 year old son, 'Finding Nemo.'

'You're going to watch Lord of the Rings?' Ignoring the soft moan of protest, Ianto pulled the sleepy figure upright against his chest and looked at his little cousin.

'Finding Nemo is better, Seen it 3 times,' Luke said proudly, holding up three fingers for evidence. Jack muttered incoherently at the noise, instinctively Ianto brought his hand up and rubbed Jack's arm comfortingly. Luke frowned and looked up at his mother, 'Mum, why's he doing that?' The boy pointed at Jack who was sat slumped in Ianto's lap with his legs laying on top of Ianto's, head lolled back into his neck and hand resting familiarly on his thigh. With an apologetic look at her cousin, Sarah mimed throttling Luke from behind. A small embarrassed flush spread down Ianto's neck as he moved Jack away.

'DVD's ready!' Rhiannon announced loudly, 'Luke,' she held out her arm for the boy, 'can you help me start it?' She handed him the remote and he immediately focused his attention on the screen.

'Yan, darling, just leave him on your lap,' Helen seated herself next to Ianto, 'No one with half a brain minds.' She was joined by her sister as Ianto moved both himself and Jack against the arm rest, still self consciously covering both him and Jack with a blanket.

'Ready!' Luke called loudly. 'All quiet now.' There was an amused silence and everyone settled on the couches and floor.

'Yan?' A soft voice sounded in the silence, Ianto looked down at the man curled up on his lap, everyone else pretending not to hear. 'Mm,' with a tired murmur Jack dipped his cheek and nuzzled at Ianto's chest, huffing slightly as he moved for a comfortable position.

**TW**

'Damn,' Ianto muttered and set his mousse down on the arm rest. Helen looked over and burst into a chuckle.

'Sorry, Jack,' pulling a face Ianto carefully tilted Jack's head back against his arm, a blob of mousse sitting on Jack's cheek. With a smile, Ianto gently swiped the mousse off. Jack's sleepy pout quirked into a small smile, tired blue eyes opening to look up at Ianto.

'How tame,' murmuring, Jack closed his eyes again, dark lashes resting softly on his cheeks. Momentarily captivated, Ianto ignored Frodo's leap for the ferry, instead watching and feeling Jack's warm weight shifting and pressing firmly into him.

'Like this,' Jack bit the side of Ianto's neck gently. Ianto gave an embarrassed cough and avoided Helen's eye, however under the blanket he curled his hand over Jack's waist.

**TW**

'Feeling alright?' Ianto asked the next time Jack stirred, Gandalf battling the Balrog onscreen.

'Fine,' Jack said thickly, hugging Ianto closer to him.

'Sorry,' Ianto whispered to Helen as he moved off the couch.

'Yan?' Jack asked as Ianto maneuvered him around to slide his arms under his knees. Without a response the other man lifted him up and wove carefully through the sprawl of his relatives on the floor, his family pretending they hadn't seen him cradling another man to his chest, Mam keeping her eyes on the screen with a fixed expression.

'Honest answer, Jack,' Ianto said as he laid Jack down on the bed, 'or I'm calling Owen.'

'What?' With a slurred mutter, Jack rubbed his cheek against Ianto's pillow and reached out his hand for Ianto.

Ianto clasped Jack's warm hand, 'You can't keep your hands off me.'

'Well,' Jack cracked open one eye and still managed to give Ianto an appreciative once over.

'You know I don't mean that,' perching next to Jack, Ianto looked seriously at him, 'the worse you feel, the more comfort you want, which,' Ianto gently squeezed his hand, 'I'm here for if you like. But you couldn't get any closer to me tonight if you tried.'

'I was trying,' was the muffled response.

'I know,' Ianto smiled slightly.

'How'd you know?' Jack asked curiously.

'Wasn't that hard to figure out, you yourself said you're more tactile.'

'It bothers you, doesn't it?'

'I've adjusted,' Ianto laid his hand on Jack's shoulder. 'You're a persuasive man.' He felt the chuckle vibrate through his hands.

'Don't do anything you don't want to.'

'I'm not.'

'Mm. It's knowing someone else is there,' Jack said quietly after a short silence.

'I do know the feeling.'

'And Yan, it does make a difference who the someone is.'

'I wouldn't do this if it was Owen,' Ianto said dryly.

**TW**

'So,' Mam started bluntly as Ianto helped her into her coat, 'that man's your boyfriend?'

'No. It's complicated,' Ianto added quietly, in response to her expression.

'Do you love him?'

'Perhaps,' Ianto gave an imperceptible shrug, 'yes, I suppose. I don't know. I'm not _in_ love with him though.'

'You never used to like,' Mam struggled slightly, 'men.'

'And then I met Jack,' Ianto said almost to himself, smiling quietly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Mam turned around sharply.

'Mam,' Ianto said wearily.

'Ianto, I'm,' again she struggled for words, gesturing with her car keys, 'trying.'

'Jack's different,' her son replied simply.

'Is this going to be permanent?'

'What?' Ianto said bitterly, 'Liking men or living with Jack?'

'Both,' she stated firmly. Ianto shot her a look and handed her her handbag with a certain amount of force. 'If it's just Jack that's making you feel like this, maybe you'll go back to normal afterwards,' Mam continued heatedly.

'This _is_ normal, I'm telling you now. If you can't accept that,' with a curt gesture Ianto held his hand towards the door and stared directly at Mam.

'If it's only Jack then it might not be.'

'Why are you so determined that it should not be?'

'Ianto,' Mam said clearly over his raised voice, 'I know it's been hard with Lisa. Are you sure you aren't just looking for comfort in your friend?'

'Mam!'

'I'm happy to provide it if that's what he wants,' a hard voice made them both look down, Jack's pale face fixed and staring at Mam.

'Why my son?' She demanded.

'Shouldn't you be asking him why he chose me?' Jack shot back coldly.

'Have you been taking advantage of him through this?'

'Ask him why my shirt is missing buttons.'

'And I'm still here,' Ianto cut in curtly. Ignoring him, Jack continued to stare harshly at the older woman.

'You're trouble,' Mam said flatly.

'I like to think so,' Jack kept his eyes locked on Mam's.

'If you hurt him,' she started threateningly.

'You'd be surprised, Mrs Jones, Ianto can more than take care of himself.'

'And you would know,' she said mockingly.

'Yes. I would.'

Ianto stepped forward and stood between them, 'Mam,' he said coldly, 'not someone you're not going to be able to stare down. Jack is staying. Goodnight,' Ianto walked past her towards Jack.

'I'm sorry you had to see that,' Ianto said quietly as the door slammed, leaning his head back against the wall. Jack just wordlessly rested his head against Ianto's leg.

**TW**

'That's why I never wanted to say. And I can't say how it really effects her, and yet I still feel like I have to justify myself to her,' Ianto pulled the blanket further across himself, 'I don't think I can help the way I turned out. I don't suppose you truly remember your parents, but why is my,' Ianto paused, 'preference a disappointment? I honestly don't know what I should have done,' Ianto looked up into clear steady eyes, 'and I feel as though I've made a mistake. I think I've always preferred men. Women too, but perhaps more men. I don't know, it's not simple. Did I make a choice to like men more? Or is Mam perhaps right? Is it just-' Ianto rubbed his neck and met understanding eyes again, 'well I think you know. I do care, even after Lisa, I-well, you've got the right idea, it is comfort isn't it? Just comfort.'

Nermal purred knowingly, draped across Ianto's lap. 'Move over,' Ianto lay down on the couch beside Nermal and stared blankly off into the dark, he knew Jack was in the other room.

**2 weeks later**

'Have you seen my tie?' Ianto opened Jack's door hurriedly.

'This one?' Jack looked up from the laptop and looped a finger through the tie draped around his neck.

'Yes, that would be the one,' Ianto stretched out his hand and Jack held it.

'I rescued it from Nermal,' he explained, 'thought the blue might suit me, what do you think?'

'Stick to suspenders,' Ianto snapped one and took the laptop off Jack. 'Are you ready?'

Jack saluted and held out his arms. 'Wish someone would take me to work like this always,' he relaxed in Ianto's arms.

'Don't get too attached,' Ianto said dryly, 'your legs are getting better, you won't have an excuse soon.'

'You're getting a work out, I bet you're building up a six pack there.'

'Which,' Ianto nudged open the door and tried to angle away from Jack's hand, 'you're not going to be seeing.' Jack laughed and tilted his chin up at Ianto, Ianto looked away to avoid the full effect of Jack's eyes.

'Let's not go to work,' Jack announced.

'How's that going to work exactly?' Ianto continued his way down to the car.

'I've been back for a week, Tosh can call if something happens.'

Ianto stopped and looked down, 'You're serious, aren't you?'

'I haven't spent any time with my flatmate,' Jack shrugged, 'you could take me out for a walk? Be friendly?'

'I am friendly.'

Jack made a disbelieving noise and Ianto set him down on the top step.

'Sit. Stay, I'll get changed.'

Jack smiled and held his arms out as Ianto came back, 'Wheelchair?'

'I'm certainly not carrying you.'

'You're making me walk down the stairs?' Jack batted his eyelashes at Ianto and wiggled his outstretched fingers.

'I'll put my back out carrying you around,' Ianto hoisted Jack up with a grunt.

'Massage it for you?' Jack trailed his finger down Ianto's spine.

'I'll drop you,' Ianto threatened.

'Never,' Jack tightened his arms around his neck and lowered his voice.

'Here,' Ianto lowered Jack into the wheelchair, 'you can stop strangling me. I'll get your coat, do you want a blanket too?'

'I'm not 80, Ianto,' Jack said. Ianto gave him a rare smirk and wheeled him outside.

'Have you spoken to your Mam recently?' Jack absently plucked a flower out as the wheeled past and presented it to Ianto.

Ianto tucked the flower half in his pocket, 'No, why?'

The figure in front shrugged, 'You've been quiet. I've been getting less hugs, and more sarcastic Ianto remarks.'

'You get hugs when you're sick,' Ianto said dryly. Jack slumped sideways with a weak gurgle before flashing a quick smile. 'Why did you agree to live with me?' Ianto asked curiously, 'I do the paperwork at Torchwood, I know you could certainly have your own apartment.'

'I like to have company,' another flower was handed to Ianto, 'I'm not a quiet person,' both men chuckled at that, 'I took a chance to get to know you better.'

'Everything has been a bit of a disaster recently. I'm sorry about Mam, that night and everything.'

'Don't be,' another shrug, 'no matter. Whatever works.'

'I-' Ianto frowned in thought before continuing, 'I know I'm not the easiest person to get on with.'

'I like you,' Jack tilted his head back with a flash of a grin, 'I really do,' his expression turned slightly self mocking as he turned away, 'I've liked a lot of people though.'

'Gwen?'

'Rose, Doctor, you.'

'I'm sorry I,' Ianto ran his fingers through his hair, 'snogged you.'

Jack just chuckled, 'Don't worry. A kiss can just be a kiss.' With a shiver he drew his coat tighter, 'This is a morbid conversation to start the day with.'

'I have no doubt you'll fix that,' Ianto carefully laid one of the flowers on Jack's head, earning a reluctant laugh.

**TW**

'Ah, look at that sunshine! Jolly lovely, m'boy!' Jack gestured widely and spoke in a shocking British accent.

'I'll wheel you home.'

'Top day! Spiffing!' Jack declared loudly, earning odd looks from fellow walkers.

'I'm wheeling you home.'

'Tallyho, my dear Ianto! Cheerio!' Jack spun the wheelchair away and sailed down the slope, calling out cheerily as he glided past people.

'Jack!' Ianto jogged after him, 'Jack!' He rested his hands on his knees and laughed reluctantly.

'I'll be home for tea, darling!' Jack waved a refined hand and tootled on down the walkway.

'Jack!' Still laughing, Ianto ran after the wheelchair, 'I'll leave you outside!' Jack just waved his hand again and carried on, people dodging out of his way. Eventually he reached a hill and slowed to a stop, turning around to look innocently at Ianto. Ianto put his hands on his hips and stared at Jack. Jack clasped his hands together and tilted his head with a grin. Then winced and rubbed his head in mock pain as Ianto smacked him over the head, still grinning in amusement up at Ianto.

'It's like taking care of a two year old,' Ianto swiveled the chair around, hitting Jack on the back of the head again.

'Oh! Domestic violence! Help!' Jack called loudly, 'He's maltreating me! I'm being held against my will! Did you _see_ that?' He asked seriously as a couple walked past. 'See what he did? It's shocking.'

Ianto clamped his hand over Jack's mouth and shook his head at the couple, silently mouthing 'insane' at them. Jack bit playfully at Ianto's wrist and fixed the couple with a mad-eyed stare. They hurried away.

'I'll never be able to walk here again,' Ianto commented drily as people flicked glances at Jack, Jack leering back at them. 'And I'll never go out in public with you again.'

'It's fun. You love it,' Jack said grandly.

'I don't.'

'You don't love me?' Jack's voice rose in a crescendo and he turned to stare at Ianto in wide-eyed horror, 'You don't love me anymore?' He repeated again in a high-pitched shriek.

'Home,' Ianto muttered and speed up, the wheelchair bumping over gravel. Jack burst into loud, fake sobbing and walkers now took large detours around them with curious stares.

'You don't think I'm attractive? Is it another man? Is he younger? Oh please tell me it's not another man,' Jack gave a hiccupping sob and fanned his face vigorously, 'You just don't think I'm attractive, I knew it! Is it the wheelchair? Is it my hair?'

'Shut up, Jack.'

Jack wailed loudly, 'Don't you tell me to shut up, Ianto Jones!'

'I love you I love you I love you,' Ianto bent and hurriedly pressed a kiss on the top of Jack's head, 'Now shut up.'

'Are you sure?' Jack turned wide innocent blue eyes on Ianto.

And pouted.

'I love you,' Ianto rolled his eyes, softly kissing Jack's cheek at the same time, turning to whisper in his ear, 'and I'm going to kill you.'

'Spank me?'

'No, stab you.'

'Is that a euphemism?'

**TW**

'Gonna pick me up?' Jack raised his eyebrows, sliding his around Ianto's hip. 'And don't make any sudden movements,' the hand dipped slightly, 'because,' Jack kept smoldering eyes fixed on Ianto, 'the expression on your neighbour's face is priceless.'

**TW**

'How's it going? Well,' Ianto looked over at where Jack was engaged in a tussle to free his coat button from Nermal's mouth, 'mostly Jack is bouncing off the ceiling or trying to undress me in front of the neighbours…no,' Ianto watched Jack yelp as Nermal took a irritated chomp at his other buttons, 'no, I don't mind.'

**Sick Jack is on the horizon, but he's nearly better now!**

**And have to add for Ain't No Easy Way Out by BRMC, that got Jack's wheelchair adventure into motion.**


	9. I do care

**Agh! Cross country prelims tomorrow! –dies-**

'Oranges, bacon,' Ianto dictated, 'you wanted some more apple juice too didn't you? Toothpaste as well,' he opened the cupboard and rattled the cornflakes experimentally, 'and cereal, corn chips, pasta, tuna, tomatoes.'

'Anything else?' Jack looked up from writing the list.

'I think that's all, anything more you want?'

'Can we go and buy a lamp for my room?'

'You're asking me to take you out? After yesterday?'

TW

The queue shuffled forward an inch, Ianto nudged the wheelchair forward with his foot and held Jack's lamp.

'Ianto,' Jack leaned his head back, 'what would you say to an abuse of our power?' Ianto immediately adopted a serious expression and plowing into the crowd, Jack acting as a battering ram. 'Sorry, everyone clear, official business,' Jack said loudly as people leapt clear. 'If you could just stay calm and move to the side.'

'We've been queuing for 15 minutes!' Someone protested angrily. Two men wearing inexorable expressions and clutching desk lamps bore down on him. The wheelchair picked up speed across the tiles. He moved.

'Hello,' Ianto said formally, placing two lamps on the check out. The smack of the lamps on the counter was loud in the deathly silence of the shop. 'We require two flexi blue Bendi desk lamps for official purposes.'

TW

'Look,' Jack put on a robotic voice, 'I am an alien from planet Zort,' he waved the lamp, 'surrender your attractive Welshmen and I will be merciful.'

'Ne-vuh,' Ianto bent his lamp's stand forward, the globe bobbing threateningly, 'we fight tu zer death!'

'Hwooar,' Jack's lamp pecked at Ianto's, 'the Force is weak with you, old lamp.'

The man from the store walked past warily as the two men sat on a shopping centre bench, hitting each other with desk lamps.

TW

'That was fun today,' Jack lounged back on the couch with a smile. 'Immaturity suits you.'

'You bring out the worst in me,' dropping a pillow on Jack's head, Ianto walked past, dropping into a chair opposite.

'Or the best. I try.'

Ianto stretched out a foot and rubbed Jack's ankle, 'You do,' he said honestly. 'You're putting up with me,' he said lightly.

'You're putting up with me,' the humour slightly forced. Jack unconsciously flicked the corner of the cushions, a warm foot rubbed his calf gently and he looked up as Ianto shook his head wordlessly with a soft smile. Settling back, Jack stretched out his leg slowly with a grimace, looking hopefully at Ianto.

'Your legs are getting better,' Ianto noted, leaning forward to trail inquiring fingers over Jack's skin.

Jack hummed happily and closed his eyes. 'I'd give you my other leg, but I still can't move it. Yan, I need to have a word.'

'I'm all ears.'

'I sincerely hope not.'

'You were saying?''

'Tosh said the Rift activity has been picking up. Yan, I really need to be able to move around and I can't go catch weevils in a wheelchair. And hopping doesn't have the finesse I'm aiming for.'

Ianto sighed and settled further into the chair, 'I don't really have a say in it, do I? You know what I think about it.'

'I would like you to be there,' he said quietly.

'Idiot,' was all Ianto muttered as he moved to sit next to Jack, giving him a brief one armed hug.

'You'll stay?'

Ianto leant his cheek against Jack's shoulder, 'Getting drunk isn't fun alone.'

'I am lucky I met you,' Jack said honestly.

'When I stalked you, you mean,' Ianto felt the resulting chuckle vibrate under his cheek.

'Small difference,' an arm tightened over Ianto's back, 'you're one of the most loyal person I've ever met.'

'Loyal?' Ianto snorted softly. There was no reply, only a kiss pressed to his forehead. 'Thank you for staying with me,' Ianto admitted.

'I know I wasn't your favourite person, and yet _you_ let _me_ stay here.'

'Owen thought the stairs would stop you escaping,' Ianto said, chuckling.

'He doubts my ingenuity,' Jack sounded hurt, then laughed freely and rubbed Ianto's back warmly. 'Why would I want to escape though?'

TW

'Y'know, y're the first perthon I've g'drunk with inages,' Jack lay sprawled on his back on the lounge room floor, slurring vaguely.

'Really?' With considerable effort Ianto wove over towards the four people lying on the floor, 'why?'

Jack made some sort of spasming movement which Ianto took for a shrug, 'Trust you.'

Ianto snorted loudly at that and continued snorting. 'Hang on,' he frowned suddenly, 'what?' With a contented hum Jack draped himself sideways over Ianto's stomach and shut his eyes. 'No,' Ianto slapped Jack's backside indignantly, 'said what?'

'You're my friend,' Jack looped his arms around his neck and wriggled around.

'Yes,' that was brushed away, 'I know. I love you a lot. What-did-you-say?' Ianto hit him insistently with every word. Jack slurred something totally incoherent. 'Again,' Ianto hit him.

Jack tried again, 'I trust you. You're my Ianto.'

'Oh,' that was processed slowly, 'that's nice,' Ianto said eventually and smiled. 'I am yours, aren't I?'

'You're beautiful,' Jack said softly.

'So are you,' Ianto politely returned the compliment. His eyes slid shut contentedly as Jack's mouth closed over his. 'I could stay like this forever,' Ianto whispered, Jack smiled and stroked his cheek gently. 'Don't,' Ianto squinted at the writing on the wrist beside his face, 'don't shag him, Ianto Jones, don't,' he got stuck on the "don't" again, 'don't even think about it. Clothes stay on.' With a pout Ianto looked up, 'Aren't I allowed to shag you?'

'You can.'

'But it says "don't, d don-'

'No, really, you can,' Jack's words were lost on Ianto who slumped down asleep. 'Postponed then,' he said firmly to himself.

TW

Ianto came to with the vague feeling he wasn't alone, the overly warm figure lying on him confirmed that, as did the other six wavering and flickering people running around the room.

'Jack?' He rasped, ignoring slightly seasick feeling moving produced. 'Jack,' he tried again, 'you're lying on me. Again.' As he moved Jack rolled off him with a thud and lay still on the carpet. Ianto sat up blinking and clutching his stomach, 'Oh Jack,' he said softly, his eyes falling on the pale white face of his friend. His chest rose and fell in short shallow breaths as he lay unmoving. Ignoring his screaming headache, Ianto stood and gently lifted the limp figure off the ground, carrying him slowly towards the bedroom.

TW

Ianto's dark hair stood up in random tufts from the number of times he'd run his hand through it, his gaze fixed on the man lying curled under the blanket. There was something particularly endearing in the way Jack's fingers occasionally twitched and curled over Ianto's pillow, reaching out instinctively Ianto brushed his fingers over Jack's jaw. 'I'm here,' he murmured comfortingly. Just looking at the pale tint to Jack's skin brought on another wave of concern, moving quietly, Ianto crawled across the bed and settled silently next to Jack. He was looking at the man who killed Lisa, who flirted with everything that moved and could be as sensitive as a hammer to the face, Ianto wondered how this impossible man had managed to work his way so firmly into his affection. 'I care about you,' with a soft murmur, Ianto slid his hand to rest lightly at the back of Jack's neck. 'God knows how it happened.'

TW

Ianto clasped Jack tightly against him, Jack's body shook and tears rolled from under tightly closed lids even as he pressed his lips together soundlessly. The phone rang again beside him, he only tucked Jack's head firmly under his chin and kissed his damp hair fiercely.

TW

'Yes?' Ianto whispered into the phone, Jack's calmer breathing drifted over his neck as he slept. 'Mam. Have you been ringing all day?...no. I really can't talk…yes it is Jack, he's,' Ianto paused and swallowed, wrapping his arm further over Jack's shoulders, 'he's not well,' he finished, a shake in his voice. 'No, it's fine,' he shook even more, closing his eyes as he was unable to continue, 'Sorry,' with a choked whisper Ianto hung up, allowing the tears to finally spill over as he buried his face into Jack's hair.

TW

'Dear,' a low voice broke through Ianto's daze, he looked up as Mam stood in the doorway. Ianto acknowledged her with a small choked whisper, face crumbling as Mam strode forward and wrapped her arms around her son. 'Come here.' The bed dipped as she sat down next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly while he cried softly against her shoulder. 'He'll be fine,' she said firmly.

TW

'He's something special, isn't he?' Mam handed Ianto a warm tea, sitting down next to him on the couch. Ianto just inclined his head with a shadow of a smile.

**Agh. Spent forever trying to pick pizza out of my keyboard with a bobby pin. Short chapter, but…exams are coming up so posts may be slightly less for a bit. Unless I engage in some serious procrastinating. Mam hasn't had a miracle turnaround, I just think she loves Ianto and while she isn't happy, wouldn't exactly leave him after the phonecall. Sorry if it's jumpy, but PRELIMS TOMORROW! AGH!**

**And I think Jack brings out the immature side of Ianto, Ianto can have fun with someone.**


	10. Together

**Posting as a celebration that I FINALLY understand dipole-dipole attraction!!! Was about to give up, had screamed and bitten revision notes, then DING the lights go on.**

**Reading that everyone has been going to John's concerts. *curls up and wails enviously* It's exam time at school so naturally teachers are all mentioning Cardiff, one is even going to Cardiff! This face here is bright green with envy. **

**Chapter inspired a bit by the beautiful new Jack and Ianto promotional picture.**

'Ianto?' Mam quietly pushed the door open, carrying a bowl of soup, 'Ianto, I-oh,' she stopped.

'Hello,' Jack coughed.

Mam set the soup down and sat carefully on the end of the bed. 'Does he know you're awake?' She nodded at her son, head pillowed on his arms on the blanket beside Jack.

'No,' Jack's voice was a tired rasp, he gazed down at the sleeping man and threaded his fingers through Ianto's hair. 'He looks too peaceful,' a shaking hand moved to clasp Ianto's, 'I don't want to disturb him.'

'Wake him up,' Mam suggested, 'he's been beside himself, I think he'd like to see you.'

Jack's eyes softened as he looked down at the exhausted figure, 'Ianto,' he shuffled over and kissed his forehead, lingering with closed eyes before drawing back.

'You will stay with him.' It was a statement rather than a question.

'Your son is hard to resist,' a slow smile spread over Jack's face as Ianto's dark eyelashes fluttered, fingers twitching around Jack's.

'I seem to recall him saying the same about you.'

'Really?'

'He loves you,' Mam admitted, staring evenly at Jack, 'don't expect him to tell you, but he does. Bear that in mind.'

Jack struggled into a half sit, head supported in the masses of pillows, 'Does it really bother you so much that I'm a man?'

There was a silence, then Mam withdrew something from her pocket. 'This is from Rhiannon, just for you. She asked me to give it to you,' a faint smile crossed her face, 'I think she's testing me.'

'Jack?' Ianto's sleepy murmur drew Jack's attention away immediately, 'Jack,' Ianto blinked rapidly and sat up, relief etched over his face and in his voice. 'How ar-' he was cut off as Jack slid his hand around his neck and gently pressed their lips together. For one brief moment Ianto deepened the kiss, a hint of desperate desire before he slowly drew back. 'One minute,' Ianto looked into Jack's eyes before quickly following the disappearing figure of his Mam. Nermal sprang off the bed and trailed after him.

'Mam,' Ianto drew up behind her, 'I-' he gestured slightly.

'I don't like it,' Mam said flatly, 'I have my doubts,' she turned around to face him, 'it's not like you.'

Ianto opened his mouth to retort when Nermal wound through his legs, purring loudly. 'Mam,' he bent and picked Nermal up, 'this is me, and if you don-' he cut off as a white furry face rubbed enthusiastically along his cheek. 'Nerm,' he muttered in annoyance, tilting his head backwards. 'Mam, I care about Jack, I don't expect it to be returned and right now I don't really care.'

Mam surveyed him, 'Well, I do love you, dear.' She pulled her son into a brief hug, 'Next time, call, I'll always come. No matter what,' she said firmly, looking at his expression.

'Thank you,' Ianto said, dipping his head, 'and yes, what you said before, Jack is special. To me.'

'Yes, well,' Mam busied herself with her keys, 'you would-' she twisted the keys, 'you would be a fool to think he didn't care about you.' She pulled on her coat and patted Ianto's shoulder, 'I will see you soon. Even if it is,' she threw him a glance, 'with this Jack. Just be careful and don't do anything rash until you're sure.' Ianto didn't have a chance to respond before she was gone. He stood thoughtfully before going back to the bedroom. Halting at the end of the bed he returned Jack's tired attempt at a smile, resting his hand on the shape of his knee.

'Thank you,' Jack said simply.

'You know it's fine,' the sheets rustled as Ianto sat. 'All feeling back?' Jack wriggled his toes as proof, closing his eyes and laughing contentedly. With a spring Nermal landed squarely onto Jack's stomach, purring at Jack's laughter. 'How about you adopt him?' Ianto watched as Nermal settled at Jack's shoulder, eyes closed and his loud purr sounding in the silence.

TW

A loud miow jerked Ianto awake, Nermal's nose butted him insistently in the face and a soft paw batted his nose. Ianto smiled tiredly at his cat, glancing down at his watch as he hauled himself upright. 'Hey,' he flicked Nermal's ears gently, 'have I been ignoring you?' Nermal lifted up to smack the top of his head affectionately under Ianto's chin. 'Yeah, I know,' Ianto yawned tiredly, rubbing his head with his free hand, 'there's been less Nermal-Ianto time. And Jack is in your spot, so you can't sleep on my bed anymore.' He slowly stood up, swaying slightly, 'come on,' he absently picked up Nermal, 'let's go check your rival.'

Ianto pushed the door open, a line of light slipping through and illuminating Jack's sleeping face. 'Isn't he beautiful?' Ianto murmured, watching the shadows move over his jaw. The mattress dipped as Ianto sat down and pulled off his shoes, Nermal padded across the doona and settled on Jack's foot, the man remaining motionless. Ianto glanced out the door to where he knew the spare bed was, then he looked back at Jack and with a tired sigh, lay down on top of the doona and shut his eyes.

TW

'Cut it out, Jack,' Ianto muttered into the pillow, even half asleep there as no mistaking the feel of those hands on his waist.

'I feel bad,' a nose pressed into his neck, 'I've been stealing your bed.'

'Don't worry,' Ianto yawned and rolled away from Jack.

'Next time you've got to get undressed.'

'Keep dreaming,' with a muffled snort Ianto rubbed his eyes.

A low chuckled vibrated against his back as Jack crept up behind him again, 'No need. I've been watching you trail around your apartment in only a towel. And I did mean change into whatever you wear to bed.'

'I'll start wearing a full suit from the bathroom to the bedroom now,' amused blue eyes tilted up to Jack's. 'You shouldn't be watching.'

'And miss legs like yours?' Jack buried his face playfully into Ianto's neck, feeling him chuckle and thread a hand through his hair.

'Come on,' Ianto wriggled away, throwing the doona off Jack, staring admiringly at his legs, 'my turn. I get to carry you though.'

**TW**

'Jack?' Ianto knocked on the bathroom door, 'alright?'

There was a splash, 'Come and have a look at this.

'Not the best words to hear when you're in the bath,' Ianto slowed opened the door, a quick glance confirmed Jack had put the bubbles in. Ianto had had his doubts, it was Jack.

A naughty grin surrounded by bubbles met him. 'Look,' Jack nodded his head towards the window, continuing to grin.

Shooting him a suspicious glance, Ianto walked over to the window, immediately choking and looking away. The water splashed as Jack drew his knees up, sitting to look out again. 'Wouldn't have though she had it in her,' a bubble covered hand reached towards the window. Ianto made no effort to stop Jack as he cracked it open and whistled loudly. Both men grinned as Ianto's elderly neighbour sprang arthritically away from her 'friend'. 'Looking good!' Jack bellowed loudly before a laughing Ianto pulled the window closed.

'Glad to see you've recovered,' Ianto sat on the window ledge, smirking.

Jack shrugged, wet fringe plastered to his forehead, 'She can't pass judgement on you if she's, well,' he chuckled.

Tucking a leg up to his chest, Ianto mock groaned, 'I won't be able to look her in the face for months now.'

'Blame it on me,' a dripping toe emerged form the bath to prod Ianto's thigh.

Ianto absently swatted it away, 'These are clean pants.'

'I'm making them cleaner,' Jack's foot patted down his leg. Ianto just pushed his foot back into the water. Pouting, Jack slid down until only his eyes were visible.

'Sweet,' Ianto said dryly.

Jack gave a low chuckle, water cascading back into the bath as he stood slowly. 'Pass me my towel?'

Keeping his eyes down, Ianto handed over the towel. 'Ok with standing?'

'Hang on,' Jack paused, 'there, you can look.' Ianto turned cautiously, Jack standing in a white towel. 'Prudish 21st century values satisfied?'

'Here,' Ianto uncurled his legs and slid down to the ground, 'give me your arm.'

'Thanks,' Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, leaning onto it as Ianto gripped his elbow. His feet squeaked against the bath and Ianto hurriedly steadied him, arm around waist as he staggered. 'Can't even get out of the bath,' Jack gave a strained chuckle.

'No matter,' Ianto brushed it aside firmly.

Jack slowly lifted one leg over the edge, 'Isn't this the most attractive thing you've ever seen?' He snorted bitterly.

'Well, I-' Ianto stopped and saw the flat look on Jack's face, 'don't be an idiot,' he muttered, lifting Jack onto the tiles. With a quick movement he kissed Jack's neck, smelling the bubbles and feeling the damp warmth. 'Get dressed and I'll help you walk out. I'll be back.'

Ianto left a quick, rather vague message on Owen's phone before coming. 'Ready?' He knocked on the door.

'One minute,' Jack's voice was muffled.

'Call me when you're done.'

TW

When there was no reply he cracked open the door, stopping with a sigh as he looked at Jack. Face slumped on the tiles, Jack's side rose and fell gently in sleep. Stepping carefully, Ianto knelt beside him, hand resting on his waist, 'Come on,' he muttered and gently rolled Jack onto his back. With a flutter Jack's eyes opened, quirking his eyebrow in surprise.

'I fell asleep?' He groaned and propped up on an elbow.

'Lassie Cat came and got me,' Ianto kept his eyes trained carefully on Jack. The man twitched a smile then shuffled forward to rest his head on Ianto's knee, sighing in relief. 'Headache?' Ianto threaded his fingers through Jack's damp hair, teasing it into small spikes. 'I've got more of those painkillers?' He offered.

'Hate those,' Jack' throat hummed against Ianto's leg.

'Do you think you can move?'

'Five minutes.'

A cool palm slipped under Jack's cheek, supporting his head as Ianto lowered himself to the floor by Jack. The two men curled instinctively around each other, Jack's head on Ianto's chest while Ianto wrapped his arms comfortingly around his waist and back.

'Owen will be after my kneecaps if I make you sick,' Jack said eventually. Ianto just absently kissed his forehead and stared up at the ceiling. 'Yan?' Jack lifted his head, with a wince he moved up Ianto's body, propping himself up with hands on the floor either side Ianto's head.

'Jack,' Ianto's eyes focused and curved lips moved into a smile, 'sorry, just thinking.'

'You're not getting sick?' Jack's face above his creased in concern, one broad palm coming to rest over his forehead.

'Just wondering how it happened that I ended up with my boss living in my flat, lying on top of me and checking my temperature,' Ianto admitted. 'And why I don't mind.'

'You got lucky,' Jack informed him, face straight before he broke into a soft chuckle.

'This is never going to be just friendship, is it?' It hung in the air for a moment, then lips met hungrily, Ianto's hands pressed firmly to Jack's face, body arched into him and moving to Jack's touch.

'That was a no, by the way,' Jack breathed as they drew apart.

Ianto curled his fingers around Jack's neck, pulling him down for a slow kiss. 'Come on,' he moved to kiss Jack's neck, 'I'll carry you to the couch.' He caught Jack's expression, and felt the hands slide, 'I'm not having sex on the bathroom floor. Or on the couch,' he added, tilting his head to kiss Jack's pout.

'That's the doorbell,' Jack said as neither of the moved.

'Better not be Mam,' pulling a face, Ianto sat up as Jack rolled off. 'Do you want to lay here for a moment?' Jack nodded and smiled. 'Right back,' Ianto promised.

TW

'That is completely unacceptable behaviour, Mr Jones!' A high-pitched voice greeted him as he opened the door.

Ianto blinked, 'Mrs Fisher?'

'I expect better from my neighbours, that was frankly _shameful_,' her bun wobbled alarmingly.

Ianto couldn't help but glance down at her blouse, buttons askew, he looked away and kept a blank expression. 'Hmm?' His voice cracked at the end, biting back on laughter.

'You're a-' Mrs Fisher struggled for a forceful enough word, '-a _peeping tom_!'

'Believe me, Ma'am, there was no peeping required.'

'You were spying on me! I am _revolted_.'

'Yes,' Ianto replied distantly, 'it was rather revolting. As you are well aware, the dividing fence is quite low. Waist high in fact. I was merely checking if the fence could withstand that thrusting.'

Mrs Fisher bypassed that. 'You had a man with you,' she peered over his shoulder as if to see.

'I did.'

'He looked naked.'

Ianto thought he heard a muffled snort from upstairs. 'Well,' he inclined his head politely, 'you would, after all, be the expert on that.'

'What was a naked man doing in your house?' She asked suspiciously.

'Well, you know,' Ianto shrugged, 'being naked.'

'I will be reporting this.'

'My naked man?'

'Your peeping!'

'Ah, of course,' with a polite smile Ianto shut the door in her face. He waited for her footsteps, then laughed, head resting against the door. 'Jack?' He called up the stairs with a chuckle.

'Your naked man's up here.'

TW

'Not again,' Ianto groaned and handed Jack his plate of food, sliding off the couch.

'Not her again?' Jack called after him.

'Hello?' Ianto pulled the door open in resignation, eyebrow raising as he saw two policemen. 'Is there a problem?' Out the window he saw Mrs Fisher watching closely. 'Ah,' he smiled and gestured them inside, 'I have a feeling I already know.'

'We have quite a serious complaint, Mr Jones,' one started. 'Apparently you and a man were-'

'Spying?' Ianto waved them up the stairs. 'Closely observing a certain person in the throes of passion?'

'We will need to know the identity of the other man wh-' both policemen stopped as the came up the stairs, staring at Jack. There was a silence.

'Oh, not _you_,'one man said wearily.

Jack grinned, 'Torchwood, Jack –'

'Harkness,' they both chorused.

TW

Mrs Fisher watched with a frown as Ianto walked the two policemen out, his hands comfortingly on their shoulders and smiling broadly.

***dances happily to boy band music* I'm delirious! Are you serious? What goes on in your head?...I DO get it, I really DO get it**

**And finally the boys are settled with each other! Only about 1 or 2 more chaps to go. Linking it all up!**

**Neighbours like Mrs Fisher really do exist! And the garden incident...*shudder*...let's just say that wasn't entirely from my imagination.**


	11. Real couple

**Well, it's been some time since last update...*guilty cough* And then there was CoE. And then there was hysterical sobbing. **

'I feel stupid,' Jack muttered.

'You look stupid,' Ianto agreed. A hand pinched his side in retaliation, then rubbed it apologetically. 'Idiot,' Ianto chuckled, tightening his arm around Jack.

'Is your neighbour always like that?' Jack leant heavily against Ianto, walking slowly along the path.

'Ooh yes.'

'I could Retcon her for you?' Jack tested his weight before moving, 'Correct use of power of course.'

'Perhaps slightly extreme.'

Jack tilted his head in acknowledgement, 'Rabid weevils instead.'

'I like,' Ianto smirked. Jack gave a mock growl and attempted to gnaw at his neck. Ianto laughed as Jack tripped over his feet, locking his arms and staggering as a heavy weight swung into him.

'Sorry,' with a dopey grin Jack laid his head on Ianto's chest, sniggering uncontrollably.

'Suppose I make you walk by yourself?'

'I'll give it a go,' Jack agreed surprisingly.

'No,' Ianto said immediately, 'I didn't mean it like that.'

Chuckling, Jack pulled his arm away from Ianto's waist, 'I know.' He stood alone and held out his hand, a smaller hand immediately wound tightly through it. With a contented smile, Jack squeezed Ianto's hand and walked slowly beside him.

'Feeling up to chasing weevils?'

'Getting there.'

'Good,' Ianto looked in surprise as Jack slid his arm back around his waist. He raised an eyebrow at Jack. Jack just kept walking, his arm a soft weight. Ianto looked sideways across the park, fighting a smile.

'I have a few things at the Hub,' Jack looked at Ianto, gauging his reaction, 'could I move them back to your flat? They're just small bits.'

'Of course,' Ianto replied simply.

**1 month later**

'Working?' Two socked feet appeared next to Jack's head, he drifted his eyes upwards.

'My face is up here,' Ianto's amused voice drew his gaze up. Jack grinned and rolled onto his back.

'I was talking with Owen, he's caught another weevil,' Jack frowned, 'he's nearly catching up to our record.'

'Well you're not going weevil hunting. Not yet.'

'I was fine last time,' Jack protested and fiddled with Ianto's trouser cuff, 'you just overreacted. I tripped.'

'You were running, then suddenly you were lying on the ground with a very startled expression,' Ianto raised his eyebrows pointedly. 'I'm taking a bath, you making dinner tonight?'

'Lasagne?'

'Yep.'

'Be ready when you come out,' Jack promised, turning back to the mountain of paperwork across the floor.

TW

Jack knocked lightly on the door before slowly pushing it open. Ianto looked across at him from under spiky wet hair and smiled warmly, 'Work done?'

Jack pulled a face, 'Nearly, need your help with some of it,' he settled on the floor beside the bath, head leaning against the edge.

'I got a letter over the fence from Mrs Fisher,' Ianto broke the comfortable silence.

'Hm?' Jack looked up with interest, 'What did it say?'

'Basically?' Ianto shifted and the water splashed, 'She's not a happy person. But she has come to the conclusion that I am not to blame, and it's your bad influence. You dirty boy.'

'I think I'd like a word with Mrs Fisher.'

Ianto sat up and swivelled to present Jack with his back, 'Let's try not to start a war with the neighbours just yet.'

'Weevil over the fence,' Jack said in a mock vicious whisper, firmly massaging Ianto's shoulders. Ianto just groaned and tilted back into Jack's hands. Jack rubbed his thumbs over the same spot, slowly moving over his shoulders and back, earning appreciative moans from Ianto.

'Just put,' Ianto stopped and purred blissfully, 'put Nermal's fishy tins in her bin.'

'Cunning.'

Ianto hummed in response.

'There,' Jack said softly, finally placing his palms flat over bare skin, 'relaxed?' With a happy sigh, Ianto leaned his head back onto Jack and blindly turned for a kiss. Jack chuckled and cupped Ianto's chin, tilting his face, 'Lips are over this way,' he murmured.

'Kitchen buzzer just went,' Ianto eventually pulled back, opening his eyes.

'I heard,' Jack regretfully stood up, 'you getting out?'

Ianto held out a dripping arm, 'Towel?' He caught the thrown towel and stood in the bath and wrapped the towel around his waist, preparing to step out. Looking up he rolled his eyes and stopped. Jack grinned widely from the doorway, ducking out of the way before Ianto could speak.

TW

'Bags not washing up,' Jack stretched out on the couch.

'It can wait for tomorrow,' Ianto carried Nermal over with him to the couch.

'Don't put him-' with a hurried scuffle, Jack tried to move sideways, '-on me,' his voice trailed off as Ianto dropped a large white cat onto his lap. Nermal immediately purred and bit experimentally at Jack's suspenders. Jack sighed and resignedly started to pat him.

'He loves your suspenders,' Ianto commented, reaching for his PDA.

'I noticed,' Jack winced as Nermal released one with a twang.

'So,' Ianto tucked his legs under him and held his PDA, 'what are you going to say to the Wildlife Protection tomorrow?'

'I'm going to release a weevil into their offices and _then_ I'm going to talk to them about "animal cruelty".'

'I suggest you say you're part of a dangerous animal retrieval group.'

'Catching illegal pets? That look like weevils? Can't we just flash government badges?'

Ianto tapped the PDA thoughtfully, 'Not after we did that with the crime watch group, they just got more curious. Remember when they tried to save the 'person' we were kidnapping?'

'It was only 7 stitches, he was up and moving in no time.'

'He was a bit of a prat,' Ianto agreed, 'I think we let them think we're working for the government, then let them direct questions there. They'll be ignored and they can pester them for answers instead of us,' Ianto was already typing.

Jack idly wrestled Nermal's head away from his suspenders, 'Do you like doing this?' He asked suddenly.

Ianto looked up, 'Me or the cat?'

'You.'

'Yes,' Ianto replied, 'I like the organising. Generally.'

'You've been doing more recently.'

'You've been giving me more to do,' Ianto countered.

'Didn't know you were so good,' Jack admitted, 'I'm learning all your secrets,' he poked Ianto's side. He gazed openly at Ianto, admiring his figure through the loose t-shirt he wore around the house and smiling at his mussed, damp hair. Sighing comfortably, Jack flicked the tv on and shuffled sideways to rest his head against Ianto's hip. A slender hair wound absently through his head while Ianto continued tapping across the screen with the other.

'Gwen wanted to know if we all wanted to have dinner at some point,' Ianto said, his tapping slowing.

'Here?'

Ianto shrugged, 'I offered, Owen and Tosh agreed, if that's alright with you?'

'Owen agreed?' Jack's cheek rubbed against Ianto's side as he looked up curiously.

'I said there'd be beer,' they both smiled, 'he has been worried about you, Jack. Everyone's glad you're better,' he gave Jack a warm smile. 'I think it's sort of for you,' he admitted.

'But you still won't let me go weevil hunting?'

'No. Absolutely not.'


	12. Proud

Ianto wandered absently around his apartment, Nermal slung over one shoulder and the washing over the other. He shook his head as he stooped to pick up the pile of socks at the end of the couch, Jack liked to kick them off while watching tv. Hauling Nermal higher up his shoulder, he fished down behind the cushions. His tie was down there somewhere, possibly two if the other hadn't been found after Jack's latest enthusiastic attack. Three ties came out with Ianto's hand, he raised his eyebrow and continued on through the house. Nermal purred happily into his ear and Ianto looped a tie around his neck with a smile, Nermal bumped his nose into Ianto's cheek and amped up his purring.

'Wait here,' Ianto told Nermal, placing him up on the shelf as he loaded the washer. Nermal watched intently, tail swishing as the clothes were placed in. Ianto was about to close the lid when Nermal looked up sharply, head turned towards the door.

'Hello, Jack,' Ianto turned around, Jack caught in the middle of sneaking up behind him.

'How did you know?' Jack stripped off his coat and shirt, throwing his shirt into the machine.

'Watch Kitty,' Ianto pointed at Nermal with a smirk. 'And I heard you come in,' he admitted, 'quiet is not one of the things you do well.'

Jack grinned and scooped Nermal off the shelf, 'I thought you were coming home later, got a surprise when I saw your car.'

'Had to tell your toy boy to come back another day?' Ianto gave both Nermal and Jack a kiss as he walked past.

'Nah, I've found The One,' Jack rubbed noses with Nermal, 'One furry, dribbling, four legged man for me.'

'Captain Jack: The Domesticated Version.'

Jack scratched between Nermal's ears, 'Why exactly is Nerm wearing a,' he held him out for inspection, 'tie?'

'A better question would be what was it doing down the back of the couch?' Ianto called from the bedroom.

Jack looked at the tie and grinned, 'It's your blue one. I like that one.'

'I noticed,' Ianto replied dryly. 'Do you like my red striped one too?'

Jack frowned and wandered into the bedroom, Nermal now resting over his shoulder, 'I don't remember it, why?'

'Because,' Ianto pulled his head out from under the bed, 'I can't find it, and that usually means it's been flung somewhere.'

'It wasn't the one that got eaten by the weevil?'

'Nope. How was tonight's hunt?'

Jack nudged Ianto's leg with his toe as he bent under Jack's side of the bed, 'You beat my score,' he pouted, 'and you got home first. Three weevils.'

Ianto just held up four fingers and wiggled them.

'Four?' Jack raised his eyebrows, 'You got four tonight?'

'I'll be doing autographs later.'

'I hope you told Owen this.'

'You can tell him later yourself, thought I'd leave the gloating for you. What time is everyone coming?' Ianto emerged empty handed and flopped backwards on the bed.

'7:30,' Jack set Nermal down and settled beside Ianto.

'Jack,' clear blue eyes tilted up to meet his, Ianto reached over his head and pointed wordlessly at the photograph on Jack's bedside table. Jack didn't reply immediately, bending down to gently kiss Ianto.

'Your Mam gave it to me, Rhiannon took it.'

'Mam gave it to you?' Ianto asked incredulously, turning onto his stomach to look openly at the photo.

Jack rested his hand on Ianto's back, 'Rhiannon took it when they came over for dinner, your Mam gave it to me when I was ill.'

Ianto contemplated it with a smile, looking up to transfer his smile to Jack, 'You look gorgeous when you're sleeping.' They both quietly looked at the photograph, Jack's head nestled under Ianto's chin with a hand lightly curled around his shoulder. Ianto's cheek rested against brown hair and his arm was tucked around Jack's shoulder.

'I'm going to have a shower,' Ianto finally moved and pressed a quick kiss to Jack's forehead, 'try and find my tie for me.'

'I need a shower too,' Jack said hopefully.

Ianto looked at him then rolled his eyes, a smirk playing over his lips. 'I still want my tie found,' he warned as Jack steered him towards the bathroom.

TW

'Pass me my bowl?' Ianto stretched out his hand as Gwen walked past. 'Ta,' he said gratefully, settling back into the couch to make room for Gwen.

'Four weevils,' Jack leant over Gwen towards Owen, eyebrows raised significantly. Ianto, Tosh and Gwen talked loudly beside him and Owen looked disbelieving.

'You caught two. I saw you.'

'I caught two, _Ianto_ caught four,' Jack drew back smugly, wordlessly mouthing four again. He grinned at Owen's expression.

'You're on my hand,' Gwen hit Owen's arm until he moved, Jack obligingly shuffled onto Ianto's lap.

'Heavy,' Ianto said flatly.

'And yet you love it,' Jack wriggled comfortably back into Ianto. There was a pause, broken only by the sounds of the movie and creak of the couch springs as Tosh shifted beside Owen.

TW

'Hey,' Tosh offered Ianto a shy smile, leaning against the bench as she watched Ianto pull out the wine glasses. 'Need a hand?'

'Nearly done,' Ianto smiled.

Tosh glanced over her shoulder, the other three were squabbling loudly over the next dvd, turning back to Ianto with a grin. 'So?' She hinted.

Ianto grinned, 'It's good,' he admitted.

'You're officially-?' She tilted her head with a grin.

'Official? Jack?' Ianto handed Tosh a glass, gazing around her at Jack, 'I have no idea what we are,' he looked back at his friend, 'but I like whatever it is.'

'I was surprised that you would want to live with Jack,' she confessed.

'So am I,' Ianto raised his eyebrows as he poured out the other glasses. 'Didn't really have a choice to start with,' he was silent, 'but-' he looked up with a grin, 'he can be quite winning.'

TW

'You've been coming to work with Ianto,' Owen stated.

'Making sense seen as I live with him.'

Gwen started in surprise, 'Officially?'

Jack shrugged awkwardly, 'I don't know, I suppose?'

'You're not messing with him are you?' Owen demanded bluntly.

'No,' Jack said softly. Owen settled back, satisfied, and switched the dvd player on.

'Are you two...together?' Gwen asked quietly, glancing towards the kitchen.

'Ah!' Jack stood up hurriedly, taking a glass from Ianto, 'drinks!'

'To Jack,' Ianto raised his glass simply, everyone mirrored quietly. Jack smiled, glancing around before placing a soft kiss on Ianto's cheek. Owen broke the silence with a loud whistle.

TW

'Shhhh,' Gwen held an exaggerated finger to her lips, tiptoeing across the hall before staggering sideways into the wall. 'It's _out there_,' she stabbed her finger towards the door. A soup ladle against the door carefully pushed it open, five heads peering cautiously behind it.

'Shoreline is unobstructed,' Ianto withdrew the ladle and saluted. Owen slumped sideways with a ladle to the head.

'Man down,' Tosh seized Owen's ankle and hauled him sideways.

'Silence!' Gwen roared. Everyone flinched and Gwen dissolved into hysterical giggles, 'Bellybutton,' she pointed at Ianto, sliding weakly down the wall with a hand pressed to her mouth. Everyone watched in silence as she erupted into a helpless snort.

'I have one too?' Jack offered eventually, unbuttoning his shirt to stare quizzically at it. Ianto dropped the ladle to slide an arm under Jack's shirt, kissing him seriously on the neck before drawing back, 'We have work to do,' he reached sideways and seized Tosh around the neck, pressing a kiss to her cheek while maintaining unblinking eye contact with Jack.

'Limestone,' Jack said understandingly.

'Quite.'

'I have it cornered,' Gwen called from outside. Owen tugged imploringly at Tosh's skirt, holding up his hands.

'Torchwood is ready,' Jack said promptly, stealing Tosh's pot and jamming it on his head.

'There,' Gwen gestured with a roll of duct tape towards the fence as everyone piled out on the dark lawn. 'It hides, it waits. We'll take it unaware.' Taking off a shoe she lobbed it fiercely at the fence, the fence rattled and her shoe landed with a loud clatter. 'Shh.'

TW

Ianto chuckled inanely, staring up at the ceiling. Unsteady feet pattered across the floor towards the bed, a weight landing with an awkward thump next to Ianto. 'Hi,' Ianto said serenely, turning his head to smile at Jack.

'Hey,' Jack responded warmly, gazing tenderly at Ianto.

'So glad you're better,' Ianto tried to kiss Jack, hitting his throat instead. 'All three of you.'

'Please don't grow old,' Jack asked quietly, he gently brushed a strand of hair off Ianto's forehead, 'please.' Soft lips regretfully kissed his and Jack suddenly cried into Ianto's shoulder. Ianto felt more sober than he had the whole night as he felt Jack cry weakly against his skin, arms locking around his back. 'Don't go, please don't,' tears coursed down Jack's cheeks, trickling over Ianto's chest. Ianto waited, in a few minutes a muffled snore sounded.

TWTW

'Mr Jones!' An insistent knocking came from the door.

The door flung open, 'Yo,' Owen said flatly. Mrs Fisher stared. 'What you looking at?' Owen snapped irritably, 'Whadjawant? It's bloody early.'

'Mr Jones.'

'Yeah well Jack got there first, take a ticket, Grandma,' Owen tried to slam the door. A moccasin slipper barred the way. Owen sighed and rubbed his head, 'Ianto!' He bellowed down the hallway, 'The mad bint from next door wants you!'

'I'm here,' Jack sashayed into view, boxer clad hips swinging, 'Hey,' he said flirtatiously, leaning against the doorframe. 'Mrs Fisher,' he purred.

The woman drew her dressing-gown around tighter, 'You've been at my bins.'

Jack winked and leaned forward, 'We'll keep it our little secret.'

'They're duct taped to the fence.'

'Oo,' Jack pursed his lips, 'you tease. I guess we'll just have to,' he raised an eyebrow, 'untape them.'

'I want to speak to Mr Jones.'

'My boyfriend's busy, anything _I_ can do for you?'

'Your boyfriend?'

'Mr Jones, but I make exceptions for gorgeous women such as yourself.'

'Jack,' Ianto called warningly, hurried footsteps came down the steps and Ianto appeared next to Jack.

'Hey gorgeous,' Jack looped a possessive hand around Ianto's hip, 'Mrs Fisher has a complaint about her bins she wishes to share.'

'I did wonder why she decided to duct tape them to her fence,' Ianto said seriously, 'but I thought it might not be polite to ask.'

'I know your mother,' Mrs Fisher pointed a finger at him.

'And suddenly it all makes sense,' Jack muttered.

'I'll be telling her about this young man and your liaisons.'

'Ianto,' Jack tilted his head thoughtfully, 'I feel the sudden need to liaison,' he seized Ianto around the waist and pressed him into the door. Mrs Fisher fled.

'You have interesting neighbours,' Jack stepped back with a disbelieving shake of his head. 'Fun though,' he admitted.

Ianto tapped his fingers thoughtfully on Jack's chest, 'I think I'd like to make a call.'

TW

'Mam?...It's me, I was just wondering if you knew someone called Mrs Fisher?'

TW

'Hey,' Jack twitched the curtains back, motioning for Ianto, 'isn't that your Mam's car?' Ianto looked across with a small huff of surprise. They watched in silence as a figure in a grey coat slammed the car door, striding purposefully up to Mrs Fisher's frontdoor. 'Bathroom window?'

'Bathroom window,' Ianto agreed, seizing Jack's hand as they turned and bolted through the house.

Ianto grunted as Jack slammed into his back, smacking his face against the glass.

'Sorry,' Jack rested his hands on Ianto's hips and peered over his shoulder. 'See anything?' Ianto didn't reply, they both listened as a shrill voice slowly climbed higher.

'Mrs Fisher,' they said in unison. Jack chuckled and shuffled closer to the window.

'You mind?' Ianto voice was muffled into the glass. Jack obligingly opened the window wider. Drawing a deeper breath, Ianto bent forward over the ledge then froze. 'You bastard.' He felt Jack shake with suppressed laughter and reached behind him to deliver a slap to Jack's thigh.

'Sh,' Jack tried unsuccessfully not to laugh, 'look,' he pointed at the two figures walking in Mrs Fisher's garden.

'That's the last time you get behind me,' Ianto muttered, craning to watch his Mam walk towards the bins.

'You could move away?' Jack suggested through a wide grin, his comment being pointedly ignored. 'Your Mam's being shown the bins,' Jack commented, 'Mrs Fisher's saying something...your Mam doesn't look all that amused-'

'I have eyes, Jack.'

'-and she's slapping Mrs Fisher.'

Ianto scrabbled at the window ledge and stuck his head through, a weight landing on his back as Jack followed. Mam strode angrily away from Mrs Fisher, Ianto withdrew his head, ignoring the pained yelp from Jack as something struck the window corner. Down stairs the doorbell rang. Reaching blindly behind him, Ianto gripped the first part of Jack he found and tugged him towards the door by his belt.

'Mam,' Ianto said breathlessly as he flung the door open. Jack blinked with wide-eyed innocence beside him. Mam's eyes dropped to Ianto's hand at his belt, Ianto quickly released it and placed his hand behind his back.

'I just want you to know,' two spots of angry colour stood out on Mam's cheeks, 'that Mrs Fisher will no longer be of any bother to you. And if she _dares_ insult you tell her I know what she did with the cake at last year's annual fete.' Mam gripped Ianto by the cheek and placed a fierce kiss on his stunned face, 'I love you. I'm proud of you.'

Her son watched in stunned silence as she marched back to the car, throwing her scarf daintily over her shoulder before flipping a finger to the twitching curtains.

'Your Mam has got class,' Jack said admiringly.

'And most of Cardiff lives in fear of her.'

**7 Months Later**

'You could wipe that grin off your face,' Ianto said irritably, throwing a pillow at Jack's legs as Jack walked by the couch.

'I am upset. I am worried,' Jack perched beside him and pushed back his hair gently.

'Hm,' Ianto pressed his face into Jack's leg, slightly mollified.

'I don't suppose you want me to help you have a bath?'

Ianto bit Jack's thigh and rolled away with his back to him, his sprained ankle raised on a pile of cushions.

'I could carry you somewhere?' Jack still sounded thrilled.

**My baby is finished now! Thank you to Lovely Reviewers and Readers, fully deserving of capitals :) I'm happy to answer any question about gaping plot holes or a general lack of plot^^**

**Note: Don't think you can sling a cat over your shoulder? Trust me, it can be done, as long as your cat doesn't have an obsession with dribbling because then it just gets plain unpleasant.**


End file.
